


The Idol Tour 2008

by starfire29



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire29/pseuds/starfire29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the idols as they go on tour. What could possibly go wrong for the top 10 idols while on tour? A lot could go wrong. Join in the crazy adventure of the idol tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is an old story. from an old fan site. and it's not really mine meaning i didn't really write it by myself. a friend of mine from the old fan site wrote most of this story. i sort of just nudged her along.

Time: 8.30 A.M.  
Location: Studio, outside

David Archuleta  
This was gonna be a blast. We were gonna be touring around America. Everyone's here! Except Hernadez and Amanda. I really miss those two. They were really great people. I'm just so happy to be back with the others. Then again, this is the first time I'm doing something on American Idol without my dad being there for me. He can't go around the country with us, so... (sigh) I'm gonna miss my family. But I'm not gonna be the only one. Michael's gonna be away from his wife. I feel really bad because Michael's like my second dad, and to see him lonely... (sigh)... and then there's Carly--who's become like my other mom--and Brooke, who's just so sweet and bright... they're both gonna miss their husbands. Ramielle's gonna be away from Danny, and she's been really sad about it. I know how much she loves Danny. It's great that I can talk to Ramielle...she's like my buddy from school... but when she gets sad about Danny, I really don't know what to say to her, and that just eats me up inside... I'm really grateful Chikezie's here to talk to her. He's better at giving Ramielle love advice than I'll ever be... and Syesha's here, too, and she and Rami get along really, really well... man, I love Syesha, she's always so full of energy... and her hair's great just the way it is. I've never seen anything wrong with her hair, but she keeps complaining about how frizzy it looks on TV... by the way, I hope she finds the chocolate bar I bought for her. I hope I left in a place where she'd notice it... I know how much Syesha loveschocolate... 

Hey, I had just seen Jason running by... he was looking over his shoulder, laughing... and he was holding something, but it was too small for me to see what it was...

And there came Kristy Lee! Man, she's like a big sister to me... I'm always afraid she'll kick my butt if I don't do as she says... and, right now, she was running after Jason...

"JASON! GET BACK HERE!" Kristy shouted at him.

Oh, I guessed Jason had done something to make Kristy mad at him... again. Not mad in a 'really angry' way, but mad in a 'Did-you-hide-my-hairbrush-again?' kind of way, you know... they're like siblings... they like to pick on each other...

"Whoa, what did you do this time, Castro?" David Cook asked, as Jason ran past him, Kristy hot on his heels.

Jason just shrugged and kept on running.

David Cook's like my big brother. He's really daring and funny. Well, I think he's funny. Syesha doesn't agree with me. She dreads listening to David Cook when he jokes... and so does everyone else. But David Cook is cool. He's really great... I still feel kinda bad Ryan announced my name at the finale, and not his...

Anyway, on a happier note--we're all going on tour! This is awesome! And they told us they might make a stop at a Thai food restaurant somewhere, too. Wow! I haven't had Thai food in ages!

"Hey, Archie!" David Cook said, heading over to me.  
"Hi," I replied, smiling.  
"You wanna hear a joke?" David Cook asked, enthusiastically.

David Cook  
"...and so the captain of the military ship says, 'No, we recommend you divert your course 15 degrees to the north to avoid collision!" I told little Archie, who was listening attentatively to me with those huge, innocent eyes of his. "And the guy on the radio replies, 'Negative. You will have to divert your course 15 degrees to the south'. And that's when the captain gets really angry and he says, 'THIS IS THE AIR CRAFT CARRIER AND LARGEST SHIP IN THE FLEET! WE ARE ACCOMPANIED BY THREE DESTROYERS, THREE CRUISERS, AND NUMEROUS SUPPORT VESSELS. I, THE CAPTAIN, DEMAND THAT YOU CHANGE YOUR COURSE 15 DEGREES NORTH, OR COUNTER MEASURES WILL BE UNDETAKEN TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF THIS SHIP!'..."

Little Archie had already started to laugh. I hadn't even gotten to the punch line yet. Heck, that kid laughed at anything. Archie was always the guy I wanted to tell jokes to the most. He was like my little brother. He made me wanna try more, you know? Made me wanna be better... wanna do better... without him on American Idol, I seriously have no idea how things would've turned out...

Anyway, where was I? Oh, right...  
"...and then the guy on the radio responds to the captain, 'We are a lighthouse. Your call,'" I concluded the joke.  
Archie laughed really hard this time. He was guffawing so hard he doubled over and almost fell onto the ground.

"What's going on?" Syesha asked, walking up to us, holding this huge bar of chocolate in her hand. Ramielle followed behind her.   
As soon as Rami saw me, she ran up to me and wrapped her arms snugly around my waist. "Cookie!"  
Aw, man, I felt myself blush. If Archie was my lil brother, then Rami was my lil sister. My really small, really sweet, really cheeky sister... hell, that Danny Noriega had better be treating her right... 

"Hey, Archie, I got your present," Syesha said, brightly, holding up the chocolate bar. "Thank you so much. This chocolate is my favorite."  
Archie straightened up, cleared his throat, wiped the tears that had sprung in his eyes from all the laughing, and beamed at Syesha, "I'm glad you liked it. I was a little afraid you wouldn't find it..."  
"So, do you mind telling me why you were laughing so much just now?" Syesha asked little Archie.  
"Oh... David was just telling me a joke..." Archie replied.  
"Again?" Syesha said, rolling her eyes. "What, was it another joke about pirates or something?"  
"Oh, you'll love this joke, I mean it," I said, eagerly. And I told her and Ramielle everything I had told Archie.

At the end of it, Rami was giggling non-stop into my shirt. Syesha stood there, arms folded, staring at me with her mouth open. Then, gradually, she said, "David Cook... you actually made a joke worth laughing at."  
"Yeah," came the Aussie accented voice of Michael John. "Because that joke was actually MINE."  
Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten to mention that...

Syesha Mercado  
I should've known. Michael was the real joker, not Cook. Still, a good joke is a good joke, and should be given the appropriate receptance. I smirked. Just a little smirk. Nothing more. Little David and Ramielle laughed their hearts out, however. What can I say? Kids will be kids... everything's funny to them...  
"Sir, I'm gonna have to sue you for copyright infringement there!" Michael said, faking an indignant look at Cook.  
"Oh, yeah?!" Cook growled in reply. "Bring it on, man. Let's take this all the way to court!"  
And those two goofballs glared menacingly at each other, standing almost nose-to-nose, fists clenched, chests sticking out in typical macho stance... jeez, this couldn't get any weirder.

And then Jason ran right up to us, thrusted something into David Cook's arms... then he bolted away, looking over his shoulder back and wagging his tongue comically at us as he did.

I take it back. Weirder things always happened when you included Jason Castro in the mix.

"What the...?" David Cook said, holding up the Beanie Baby that Jason had suddenly given him. "What is this...?"

"It's mine!" Kristy Lee declared, irritably, snatching the little teddy bear away from Cook. "I was trying to get it back from Jason!"  
"It's so CUTE!" Ramielle squealed, trying to get a better look at the bear. "Awww..."  
Kristy calmed down, instantly.  
"It's sweet, right?" Kristy said, through gasps for breath. At the look of adoration of Ramielle's face, Kristy smiled and held the teddy bear out to her. "You can hold it for awhile if you want to."  
"Really?" Ramielle said, her eyes big. "Yay, thank you!" She took the bear and hugged it tight to her chest.

"Why would Jason steal that bear from you?" I asked Kristy.  
Kristy rolled her eyes. "He was napping on MY favorite couch, again. I had to pull his dreadlocks to wake him up and get him off the couch. He saw me holding Little Jamie and the next thing I knew he'd stolen it and started running around the place with it... grrr!!!"  
"Aw, his name is Little Jamie?" Ramielle said, hugging the bear adoringly. "Awww..."

"That Jason," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "He's always falling asleep everywhere. Remember when he actually took a nap ON THE STAGE during dress rehearsal a month ago? I swore, someone could've mistaken him for a mop covered in rags and probably stepped all over him if we hadn't forced him to go someplace else..."  
"That's our Jason," Michael and Cook said, smugly.

"Hi, David!" Kristy greeted Archie, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hi," Archie responded warmly, returning the hug.  
"Mmmm, you're still my favorite teddy bear," Kristy said, happily, ruffling Archie's hair.  
"Um... gosh, thanks," Archie said, making that cute, nervous laugh of his, again.

"Bet you like the girls swooning all over you, huh, Archie?" Michael said, teasingly.  
Archie blushed, furiously. "N-no, I don't...!"  
I laughed myself. Same old Archie. Too cute for his own good...

Then--  
"GOTCHA!"

Carly Smithson  
"GOTCHA!" I yelled, as I sneaked up behind little Archie and tickled him in the sides.  
Just like he's always done, little Archie let out this cute sound, like a cross between a yelp and a squeak, and leapt around, trying to escape whoever was tickling him from behind. Yes, little Archie is extremely ticklish. Ah ha ha ha... tickle tickle tickle...  
The other burst out laughing as I tussled around with little David. I couldn't get enough of the cute noises this little boy made. I loved his laughter... loved it when he squeaked because he was too petrified to speak... loved everything about him... oooohhh, I just wanted to squish that little boy until those drop-dead-cute eyes of his popped out...  
"S-stop!" Archie managed to gasp through gales of laughter. "C-Carly, come on! S-stop tickling m--!" he dissolved into another round of laughter.  
"Come on, Carly, stop it," Syesha said, although she was clearly enjoying what she was seeing, too.  
I eventually stopped tickling little Archie, and gave him a huge, crushing hug in greeting.  
"Ooooh, I could just eat you up, you little darlin," I told him as I pulled away.  
Archie laughed nervously, again.  
Ooh, how I loved his laugh...

"What, no hug for us?" David Cook asked me, pretending to be hurt. That goof...  
"Aw, I ain't got no hug from Carly, either!" Michael wailed, pretending to sob.  
"Come on, man, I'll give you a hug," Cook said, turning to Michael, still pretending to be sad.  
"Alright, mate," Michael replied, turning to Cook.  
And those two jokers grabbed each other in a huge, brotherly hug.

"I'm outta here," Syesha said, with another roll of her eyes. She turned to leave, but I quickly held her back.  
"Wait, I've got a message for you guys from the producers!"  
"What message?" Kristy asked, curiously.  
"Oh, just stuff about when the bus is gonna come to pick us up for the tour... and other stuff like that," I said. "Does anyone know where Jason, Chikezie and Brooke are? They need to know the message, too."  
"I don't know here Jason is," Kristy replied. "But when I find him, he's SO GOING DOWN!"  
Hmmm... I can only wonder what Jason and Kristy have been fitting about this time...

Chikezie  
I was hanging with Jason--he'd been running a marathon for some reason--when the others came looking for us. Carly had a message from the producers for us.  
"Where's Brooke?" she asked, first.  
"I think she went to use the bathroom," I said.  
"Huh, that's weird," Kristy said. "The last time I saw Brooke, she had to use the bathroom, too."  
"Same here," Ramielle said, worriedly. She was holding a teddy bear with her. OK...

We were distracted by Jason and Kristy.  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Kristy demanded, crossly, her hands on her hips.  
Jason, who'd been humming to himself and staring dreamily into space for the past few minutes, blinked and looked curiously at Kristy. "Um... no."  
And before Kristy could reply, he fell back into that bizarre, happy-go-lucky trance of his, again.  
"Oh, forget it," Kristy huffed, crossing her arms. "Just know I'm gonna get you good one day!"  
"Whatever..." Jason mumbled, before tuning out, again.  
Kristy looked ready to hit him, when--

"Hey, y'all!" Brooke said, walking up to us. "Are we having some kind of group discussion?"  
"Brooke!" Ramielle said, excitedly, running up to Brooke and giving her a hug.  
"Oh, hey, Rami," Brooke replied, patting Ramielle on the head.  
"Where've you been, Brooke?" Cook asked. "Haven't see you since morning."  
"Sorry, guys, it must've been something I ate last night," Brooke said, continuing to stroke Ramielle's hair. "I had this need to keep doing a No. 1 the whole morning."  
"Whoa, TMI," Jason said. He'd been listening? Huh, you never know...  
"TMI?" Michael repeated, blankly.  
"Too Much Information," the rest of us explained in unison.  
Michael groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "That's it. It's official. I'm getting old."  
The rest of us spent about a minute or so assuring him that he was still a part of us 'young' ones...  
"Oh, come on, I'm gonna be thirty soon," Michael said. "I mean, Archuleta said it himself, I'm like a dad, here..."  
At this, David Archuleta went pale and spluttered, "I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean it that way...!"  
Michael quickly slung an arm around him, "Oh, come on, now, I was just kidding!"  
Archie smiled uneasily. He still looked sorry. Come on, kid, just chill...

"So, what's this message we gotta hear, Carly?" I asked, directing everyone's attention away from Archie.  
"Right," Carly said, drawing herself up. "The bus is gonna arrive at ten o'clock. Eat something before the bus comes because once we hit the road, we won't be stopping for another TWELVE long hours..."  
"Mmm, already doing it, girl," Syesha said, taking another bite from the huge chocolate bar she had in her hands. Oh, yeah, Syesha has this huge craving for chocolate...  
"...and whoever wants to take last minute leaks, had better do it now, too," Carly continued. "That's basically it."  
"Uhhh..." Brooke suddenly looked worried. "I think I need to go, again."  
"Oh, honey, you don't have to go because of what I said..." Carly told her, but Brooke had scurried off even before she had finished her sentence. "Right, that was quite awkward..."

Brooke White  
It wasn't just the trips to the bathroom. There was the morning flu, and the pain in the stomach that would come every now and then. What was wrong with me?  
Oh, should I talk to my husband about this? Should I talk to the producers about this?  
No... no, this should be nothing to worry about... it must've been something I had last night, that's all... hmmm, what did I have last night, anyway...?  
I finished taking a leak, cleaned myself up, then hurried out of the bathroom.  
I hardly noticed where I was going, which led me to running smack into somebody a head shorter than me. I was gonna apologize to this person, but he beat me to it.  
"I'm so sorry!"  
I blinked. "David?" Little Archie! What was he doing here?  
"Hey, Brooke," he said, with that sweet, shy smile of his. "I was just wondering how you were doing?"  
Oh, little Archie was just so sweet... I had never met a sweeter, kinder person than David Archuleta... and, ooohh, how much I wanted to tell him what was wrong with me... but I couldn't. He was just a kid...  
Oh, this was pathetic. Here I was, having a kid ask me if I was OK, when it should be the other way around...  
"Oh, I'm fine, Archie," I said, trying to act as normal as I could. "How about you, David? Are you ready for this tour?"  
"Oh... yeah," David said, nodding happily. "Yeah, I'm doing great... look, are you sure you're OK, Brooke? Do you need me to get anything for you?"  
I couldn't help but hug him. "You're sweet, Archie. But I'm OK. Now, why don't you run along and play with Kristy and Ramielle or something...?"  
David laughed. He was so adorable when he laughed. "I'm 17! I can't exactly run along and play anymore..."  
I laughed at myself. It was still hard for me to believe this unbelievably adorable, unbelievably loving young boy I was talking to was already 17... still he was the one to beat in American Idol. What am I saying, he IS the American Idol!  
Ramielle  
Little Jamie is SO CUTEEEEE!!! Ooooohhhh!!! Hug hug!  
I wonder what's wrong with Brooke. She seems pretty sick. Oh, get well, Brooke!  
And I miss Danny... I love him so much... XOXO, Danny, wherever you are!

Jason Castro  
Why is the sky blue? I forgot the answer to that. And where did I leave my MP3 player? Probably on Kristy's favorite couch... again. I'll get it back later. I wonder if I should take a leak. Carly told us we'd be stuck on a bus for twelve straight hours... hmmm, maybe I should go to the bathroom...

Oh, wait, is that a pasta bar I see? I like pasta...  
There'd better not be onions or pickles in them... I hate onions and pickles...

Wait, I should go to the bathroom first?  
Or what if I eat now, then go to the bathroom later?  
Will it make a difference?  
Hmmm...


	2. Chapter 2

Time: 9. 45 P.M.  
Location: Somewhere On The Road

David Archuleta  
I must’ve fallen asleep. I had a really good dream. I was back home, with my family and my friends. We weren’t doing anything special. We were just hanging out, talking, doing normal stuff and yet those kinds of moments tended to be some of the happiest moments of my life.

Anyway the bus had been on the road for a long time now. The conductor at the front said we were gonna be arriving at our first destination in a few minutes. I wonder how everyone else on the bus was doing.

Jason Castro  
Why do people snore? Hmmm...   
Not that I'm complaining. I snore a lot myself. At least, I think I do.  
Nobody's complained about my snoring, yet, so...

Why is it the moon is yellow sometimes, then white on other nights?  
I mean, I'm looking out the window, and the moon's yellow... but I've seen it white other times, too...

Oh, man, I need to pee.  
It's been almost twelve hours on the road.  
I hope the hotel's got good toilets...

Oh, and I can't talk. I mean I CAN talk, but I MUSTN'T talk.  
Little Archie is asleep.  
And when Little Archie is asleep, we musn't wake him.  
Don't look at me, that's what Carly and Brooke keep telling me.

When Ramielle's asleep, it'll be Cook and Michael who start telling me to shut up.  
Whatever... but, hey, Rami is cute...

Hey, hey, hey! Archie just woke up. Great, I can talk again...  
Not that I have anything to say...

Ha ha, it's kinda funny how Archie wakes up. He immediately jumps to attention, like somebody blew a horn in his face or something... and now he's sitting up and looking around at everybody...  
Dude, the hair on the back of your head is sticking up... ha ha...

Uhhh... I need to pee.

David Cook  
Little Archie finally woke up. Finally. This meant I could use my voice on a normal volume again. The minute the girls had realized little Archie had dozed off, they’d orderd yeah, ORDERED the rest of us to either talk in whispers or just plain shut up. Heck, the kid’s spoiled to the extreme. He deserved it, anyway. 

“Hey, Archie, did you sleep well?” Brooke asked him, immediately. (I noticed she doesn’t have the need to go to the bathroom anymore. Good thing)  
“Oh, yeah,” Archie said, smiling. He still looked a little sleepy. “How are you guys doing?”  
“We’re good,” Kristy replied, smiling.  
“Speak for yourself,” Jason Castro grumbled. “I need to pee.”  
Carly rolled her eyes. “Ignore him, everybody.”  
Jason sniggered. “Aw, Carly, come on, I know you like me!”

Just then the conductor made an announcement from the front of the bus. We’ll be arriving at the hotel in two minutes. I suggest you all brace yourselves.

“Brace ourselves?” Kristy Lee repeated, confused. “For what?”  
"What else?" Jason said, rolling his eyes. "The fans."

-flashback-  
Time: Somewhere in the afternoon  
Location: Las Vegas

“Yes! Shotgun!” Jason yelled, triumphantly, running for the passenger seat of the car.  
I shook my head. Jason and Kristy had been fighting since the beginning to ride shotgun everywhere we went. Now that Kristy was out of the competition, Jason had been gloating about being able to ride in the front seat without anyone shoving him out. How important that seat was to the two of them, I’ll never know. 

And, just like always, little Archie got into the backseat like any kid would and buckled in...

Half an hour later, we were approaching the Mirage in Las Vegas. We were, like, about half a mile away or something when I thought I heard screaming.   
“Oh, my, god!” Syesha said, looking out the heavily tinted window. “This is like a scene right out of a red carpet event!”  
The second our car pulled up, the paparazzi went wild. Holy cow, have you ever had your picture taken by a paparazzo’s camera before? Seriously, were they trying to blind me or what?!  
We'd barely gotten out of the car before the security guards appeared again and started moving us as fast as they could down the red carpet and into the hotel.  
I barely got a look at the crowds. Everytime I tried to get a good look at somebody, the security guard would, like, shove me forward some more and the whole world would be just a blur of lights and sounds, again. I could hear girls screaming, people calling my name hands reached out for me and I had no idea to whom they belonged to cameras were going off EVERYWHERE  
And the paparazzi good god, the paparazzi they were yelling things at me I didn’t know exactly what they were yelling over the noise, but I could make out our names among the things they were shouting at us. 

Earlier before, our publicists had warned us about the paparazzi and how they’d try to get under your skin anyway they could how one tiny reaction from us could spark a million copies of trash tabloids and stuff hearing about this kind of stuff was way easier than actually experiencing it. 

Jason was staring curiously at the crowds, like they were just this interesting artifact at the science museum or something. He seemed oblivious to the things the paparazzi was shouting at him but then, again he was oblivious to most of the things we said to him, so.  
Little Archie, however, looked like he was gonna be stampeded on. The guy tried to smile and laugh at what he was seeing tried to shake everyone’s hand tried to greet everyone he passed but this only made the girls that couldn’t touch him become even wilder... and the guards had to close in even more on the little fella to protect him hell, they were suffocating the kid the faster we got out of this place, the better...

-back to present-  
“Do you guys hear something?” Chikezie asked, looking out the window. “Sounds like”  
“Screaming,” Syesha and I said, together. We exchanged knowing looks.  
“Oh, man.” Archie said, quietly. I saw the look in his eyes. The poor kid was terrified.  
And then  
“Uhhh” Brooke suddenly moaned and clutched at her head.  
“Brooke? You OK?” Ramielle asked, her eyes wide. She was scared.  
Brooke tried to speak... she opened her mouth... and then bent over the side of her seat and threw up.  
Literally. She THREW UP.  
Oh, sh*t.

Michael Johns  
"Whoa!" I exclaimed, in shock. "What in the devil--?!"  
"Brooke!" Kristy shrieked, rushing to Brooke's side. She quickly pulled Brooke's hair back from her face as Brooke continued to vomit all over the carpeted floor of the bus.  
Ramielle put her hands to her mouth and squealed in fright.  
Carly quickly covered Ramielle's eyes and turned her away from the frightening spectacle that was Brooke puking in the middle of the tour bus. "Don't look, sweetie, don't look..."  
"Here!" Syesha said, brandishing a packet of tissue paper at Kristy.  
Kristy pulled out a couple of tissues from the packet then started wiping at Brooke's chin, trying to clean off the vomit that'd gotten on her face.  
"What in the bloody hell just happened?" I demanded.  
"Brooke threw up," Jason said, simply.  
"No, sweetie, don't look," Carly said, firmly, as Ramielle tried to look back at Brooke again.  
"Is she sick?" Archie asked, worriedly. "Maybe we should stop and call a doctor..."

Just then the conductor at the front of the bus announced, "Alright, we've reached our first stop of the tour..."  
"This is REALLY bad timing," I said, looking out the window at the crowds at the front of the hotel we were gonna be staying at. With all the commotion surrounding Brooke, we had totally forgotten about the fans and the media that were waiting for us. Damn, what were they gonna say when they saw Brooke like this?!

"Brooke, are you OK?" Cook asked, in concern.  
Brooke nodded weakly. She was as pale as a ghost. "I'm fine... I think I was just carsick..."  
"You mean bus-sick," Jason said.  
"There's no such word as bus-sick," Syesha said.  
"Yes, there is," Jason said. "You just said it."  
Syesha looked ready to claw him to pieces.  
"Should we call a doctor or anything?" Archie asked, worriedly. The poor little critter looked white himself. "There should be one close by..."  
"No, it's OK, David, I'm fine," Brooke said, smiling meekly at him. She looked ready to hurl, again. If she'd really been having motion sickness, at least the bus was already pulling to a stop.  
Man, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Brooke was pregnant or something...

It took five minutes before we were assured Brooke was OK and that we could pile off the bus without worrying that anything unexpected would happen, again. Although Archie was sitting at the front of the bus, he let the others get off first. He made sure Brooke was first to get out. The fastest she was in the comfort of the hotel, the better. Kristy got out right after Brooke to make sure she made it safely inside. I was the second last to get out. I hung back, watching in curiosity as little Archie went up to the front of the bus where one of our publicists was, talking to the conductor. Archie quickly apologized for intruding on their conversation then spoke to the publicist about something I couldn't quite catch (damn, the crowds standing outside the hotel were REALLY loud). The publicist nodded in reply, said something like, "I'll take care of it," then started calling somebody on his cell phone.  
"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it," Archie told the publicist repeatedly as he headed over to where I was standing.   
I quickly pretended to be fiddling with something in the pocket of my jeans, then looked up with a big smile as Archie neared me. "Ready to get off, kid?"  
"Oh... yeah," Archie said, grinning optimistically in return.  
I patted him on the shoulder... and Archie made a startled noise that sounded like a cross between a groan and a squeak, and jumped back from me... oops, I forgot he was ticklish, my bad...   
Anyway, I steered him out of the bus and onto the sidewalk...  
And then I went deaf.

Carly Smithson  
"I think they've just seen Archie," I said, in explanation to the hundreds of teenage girls that were suddenly shrieking their lungs out like banshees outside the hotel.  
A second later, I thought I heard men shouting... I don't know what they were yelling about, but I thought I heard them say something like "Get off of him...!"  
"WHAT is going on out there?" Chikezie asked, staring at the doors.  
We couldn't see what was happening outside because of the two huge body guards that were blocking the doors, and the glass windows of the hotel had all been draped closed, too.  
And then, about a minute later, Michael was hauling little Archie through the front doors of the hotel, a grim look on his face. I almost had a heart attack when I saw the state Archie was in. His hair was a mess, his face was flushed, and... and some of his clothes were missing. His favorite brown jacket. What happened to it...?  
"What happened?!" Syesha demanded.  
"Dude," Jason said, staring at Archie. "Where's that favorite jacket of yours? And where's your left shoe?"  
"The girls took it," Michael answered, gruffly.  
"What?" we all said.  
Archie seemed to have been struck dumb. He couldn't say anything.  
"The girls," Michael repeated. "The ones that are still screaming for him outside. One girl was desperate enough to jump on him. He fell over. Next thing you know, the girls are on the ground with him, trying to strip his clothes off..."  
Ramielle gasped in horror.  
"Oh, my, god, you poor thing!" I exclaimed, rushing over to Archie and taking him in my arms. "Are you OK?"  
Archie was shaking. He tried to reply, but all that came out of his mouth was endless stuttering...  
"Whoa, hang in there, man," Cook said. "Carly, you'd better let him sit down."

There was a loud scream from outside, a loud CRASH, and then more screams...  
Archie seemed to snap out of a trance. He looked wildly around at the doors.  
Someone--a girl--yelled, "NO! GIVE IT BACK TO ME! IT'S MINE!"  
Wow, she was LOUD...  
"I TOUCHED IT FIRST!" some other girl yelled.  
"OK, would that be the jacket they're fighting over or the shoe?" Jason asked, fascinatedly.  
"Better not mention anything more about that, Jason," Chikezie said, knowingly. "Little David here looks ready to pass out."  
Then--   
"GIVE IT TO ME!"  
There was a loud ripping sound...  
I'd better keep it in mind to send Archie a new jacket for his birthday...  
"C-can I..." Archie spoke, at last. "Can I go... to my room, now? Please?"  
Oh, the poor thing...  
I hugged him even tighter. "It's alright, darlin'. Everything's gonna be fine..."  
"They're getting our room keys right now," Michael said, jutting his thumb over his shoulder at one of our publicists, who was exchanging some pretty heated words with the receptionist at the counter.  
"I can't wait to see this in tomorrow's news," Syesha said, sarcastically, shaking her head at the chaos outside.

"Alright, I've got your room keys!" the publicist said, hurrying back to us with a stack of key cards in her hands. She did a double take when she was Archie, shoe missing and all. "Good heavens, what happened to him?"  
"Ask them," Chekizie said, grimly, pointing at the screaming mob outside.  
Our publicist sighed, muttered something that sounded a like 'O.D.D' (whatever that was), then started distributing the room keys to us.  
"I've still got two more," she said, frowning, after each of us had taken one.  
"Brooke and Kristy are in the bathroom," Ramielle informed her, quietly.  
"The hotel's got good toilets," Jason said, absent-mindedly.  
"Yeah, we didn't need to know that," Syesha said, darkly.

"We're back!" Kristy called brightly, as she and Brooke returned to the hotel lobby.  
Brooke looked a lot better than she did on the bus. But she still seemed pretty ill.  
"Sorry, guys, I hope I didn't scare you all so much," Brooke told us, apologetically.  
Ramielle quickly gave her a tight hug.  
"Aw, I'm so sorry, Rami," Brooke said, hugging Ramielle back.  
Kristy saw me hugging Archie... then she saw that Archie was missing a shoe... she had it in mind to ask what had happened to him, but I quickly shook my head at her, and mouthed out, "I'll tell you later!"  
Kristy nodded, looked Archie up and down one more time, then went to get her room key.

I looked down at my room key. I belonged in room 1415. I checked Archie's room number. His was 1424. I was concerned about whom he'd be rooming with. This was the first time he was away from home WITHOUT his parents there for him. Poor thing, he was probably so alone and scared already...  
Memo to self: Make sure he calls his parents before he goes to sleep...  
"Anyone got the number 1424?" I asked around.  
Chikezie raised his hand. So that's Archie's new roommate... or, more like, 'old' roommate. They were roommates during the competition, too...  
Making sure Archie didn't notice, I mouthed to Chekizie, "Take care of David!"  
Chikezie smiled knowingly and nodded in reply.  
Good old Chikezie, I could always count on him...

Chekizie  
"You OK, bro?" I asked Archie, who'd been staring into space for the past few minutes.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm doing well," Archie said, smiling. "How about you?"  
I shrugged. "I'm good. Are you worried about your missing shoe?"  
"Ummm... no, not really," Archie said, looking bashfully at his feet. He'd already changed into a new pair of sneakers. It was the first thing he'd done the minute we'd gotten into our new hotel room. After that, he'd sat on the edge of his bed and started spacing...  
Huh, that reminds me...  
"Have you called your old folks, yet?" I asked Archie.  
Carly had nagged him at least a dozen times to make sure Archie had spoken with his family...  
"Oh, not yet," Archie said, still smiling. "But I'll call them later."  
"Later" meaning "When no one's around to see how homesick or lonely he is."  
The poor kid. He didn't think he deserved to be worried about...  
Thinking fast on how to give the kid privacy, I said, "Well, I'm going out... to explore a bit. I won't be back for a while. You want me to get you anything while I'm gone?"  
"Um, no," Archie said. "I'm good. Thanks. I'll tell the others where you've gone if they ask."  
The kid's always thoughtful...  
"Thanks, man," I said, then headed to the door.  
I headed out into the hallway, then pretended to close the door, leaving it open by a fraction so I could hear what Archie was doing inside the room...  
After a few seconds, I heard Archie talking. "Mom? It's me, David... yeah, I really miss you guys, too..."  
Satisfied, I fully closed the door and headed for the elevator, ticking off another agenda on my list of things to do...

"Yo, Chekizie Ezie!"  
I looked around at Michael who was bounding energetically down the hallway.  
"Yo, MJ, how's it going?" I greeted him, jokingly.  
"Great," Michael said, eagerly. He noticed I was waiting for the elevator. "Where you going?"  
"I'm just gonna explore the place a bit," I said, shrugging. "Give Archie some alone time."  
Michael sobered up a bit. "Yeah, poor kid. I was right there when he got burried by those girls... I'd never been so freaked out in my life... I had to get on my hands and knees to try and find him..."  
There was a soft chime as the elevator doors slid open. There were two people in the elevator. One of them I recognised as one of our publicists. The other was a tall, balding man carrying this black bag that reminded me a lot of a doctor's briefcase.  
Whoa, who ordered a doctor in the building?  
"This way," our publicist told the doctor, leading him past us and down the hallway to the room 1414.  
Michael frowned. "They're going into Brooke and Kristy's room."  
What? What for...?  
Oh, man... Brooke...

 

Syesha Mercado  
When Michael pounded on the door, I was in the shower. When he yelled that a doctor had come to see Brooke, I got soap in my eyes. When Carly flung the door open with a REALLY LOUD BANG, I slipped and almost hit my head against the wall. I swear...

What on earth was wrong with Brooke?  
Oh, darn, Ramielle's crying, again...  
I'd better get out of the shower and see if everyone's OK...

Kristy Lee Cook  
Who called the doctor?  
Oh... Archie did?   
When?  
Hmmm, I gotta thank him for that...  
He's always so kind and thoughtful...

Oh, and Archie told the publicist to call Brooke's family, too. Aw, the cute kid...

Now, if only the doctor can tell us what's wrong with Brooke...

Wait a second... he DID NOT just tell Brooke to pee on the stick... did he?  
(gasp!)

Ramielle Malubay  
I'm scared! Brooke's sick!  
And I miss Danny!  
Oh, now I can't stop crying...!  
Will Kristy let me hold Little Jamie? He's so cute. He cheers me up.

Oh, and I'm SO scared of doctors!  
Will he give Brooke an injection?  
Yeep! I'm afraid of injections!  
They're really painful!  
Ooohh...!

And I'm scared when Carly and Michael are scared.  
They're really scary when they're scared.  
Does that make any sense???  
Carly and Michael are scared.  
They're scary when they're scared...  
Hmmm...

Oooh, I'm scared...!


	3. Chapter 3

Time: 7 AM  
Location: Glendale, Arizona

Brooke White  
Oh, my, god

I’m pregnant.  
Why didn’t I think of it before?  
Pregnant! With child! 

Oh, my, god, I’m a Mommy!

What do I do? What do I do? Call my husband first? Yes, I’d better do that oh, my, god, I’m gonna be a mom ooohh, and I forgot to thank Archie for calling in the doctor where is he, anyway? I hadn’t seen him since last night when I oh, no, when I FLIPPED OUT at the sight of the doctor ooohh, hormones! They drive me insane! Literally!   
Poor Kristy Lee had to deal with me the whole night. Oh, gosh, I remember laughing, then crying, then laughing, then crying againâ  
And poor Archie had freaked out and fled the scene oh, no

Gosh, I had been so caught up in this tour I hadn’t even considered the fact that I could be pregnant! How dumb could this get?

David Archuleta  
I feel awful. I really should’ve told Brooke first before asking for a doctor.  
She was freaking out when I went in to check on her. She must’ve been really mad about the whole doctor thing.

Kristy says that Brooke was just having hormone trouble gosh, I didn’t know hormones could really do such crazy things to people, especially girls my bigger sister, Claudia never had any problems with her hormones but then, she’s not the one who’s pregnant right now, so I don’t know

Brooke’s pregnant.

Wow Brooke’s gonna be a mom wow, this is amazing  
I should go buy her a gift I wonder if this hotel has a gift shop they won’t let me go out of the hotel unless I’m with the rest of the group and I have no intention of going off alone, either

Anyway wow! Brooke’s gonna be a mom! I’m so happy for her, she’s always wanted kids, she’s gonna make a terrific mom

Jason Castro  
What day is it?  
What time is it?   
What did I eat last night?

Where are we again? Oh, right, Glendale nice name, Glendale Brooke should be happy, we’re in Arizona she comes from Arizona hey, that reminds me  
I had a weird dream last night David Cook and Michael Johns were jumping around the room like they were on steroids or something, shouting at me that Brooke was PREGNANT

Wait a minute I don’t think it was a dream WHOA, Brooke’s pregnant?

Oh, COOL!

OK, I’m going back to sleep now ZzzzzZzzz

Syesha Mercado  
I HAD to be the earliest one up. I was up since 4.30 A.M!  
Why, you ask?  
Getting my hair done, that’s why!  
I hate, HATE, HATE my hair!   
It’s always so FRIZZY!   
Why is it always so FRIZZY???!!!

And it took HOURS before the hairdresser could steam it all down again. I think she’s more tired than I am of my hair. Aarrgghhh! I hate my hair! Ugh, I had to sit in a chair for hours on end, listening to iTunes I downloaded into my phone over and over again to pass the time I almost dozed off at one point, which left my hairdresser no choice but to hit me over the head with the comb so I’d wake up and sit up straight, again Aaarrrgghhh!

Anyway Carly got up around 6.30 and called her husband to say Good Morning and stuff it was adorable and after that it was her turn to sit in the chair and have the stylists fix her hair and put on her make-up   
And then Ramielle woke up just a while ago when her cell phone started buzzing all over the bed because it had received a text message from her beloved Danny Noriega and she had spent the next few minutes giggling to herself and texting him back and, in fact, she was still at it   
“Come on, girl, put the phone down and take your shower!” I urged Ramielle, for probably the seventh time.  
“Hold on, I just got another IM!” Ramielle said, pleadingly, as her phone buzzed AGAIN. She read it then squealed, really loudly. “Oh, Danny, you’re so thoughtful!”  
Carly clapped her hands, loudly, making us all jump. “Alright, Ramielle, enough with the text messages! You gotta get in the shower NOW, or you’re gonna miss your breakfast! Go, go, go!” and she shooed Ramielle into the bathroom.

Moving on breakfast was at eight o clock the bus was gonna come at 8.30, then we were gonna have an hour and a half to rehearse for our first show in Glendale, Arizona wow, thinking about it all sure got me pumped ooh, yeah!

Oh, and I almost forgot... Brooke’s pregnant.

“CONGRATULATIONS!” all of us told Brooke the moment she arrived in the private dining room the hotel had prepared for us Top 10 Idols.

“Aw, thank you!” she said, warmly. She headed over to her seat.

“Allow me!” Michael said, jumping up and pulling out the seat for Brooke.

“Thanks, guys,” Brooke said as she sat down. “But, honestly, you don’t have to fuss over me just because I’m pregnant”  
“Who says we’re fussing?” Cook said. He then poured Brooke a glass of milk, and started spooning bacon and eggs onto her plate. “A soon-to-be mommy has gotta eat!”  
Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes, “Why do I even bother?”  
Ramielle raised her hand nervously into the air. We all looked around at her. Yo, girl, this isn’t a classroom, you dont have to raise your hand to speak! Ha ha  
“What is it, honey?” Carly asked.  
“C-can I feel the baby?” Ramielle asked more like squeaked looking at Brooke’s tummy. “Please?”  
“Oh, sure, you can!” Brooke said, happily.   
Ramielle let out another squeak of delight, then ran over to where Brooke was sitting and placed a hand over Brooke’s tummy. Brooke’s stomach was still flat, but the doctor had told us last night we’d be able to feel for the baby if we were patient enough (because the baby would move every now and then, and we’d be able to feel it). After a moment or so, Ramielle gasped, I can feel it! I can definitely feel it! There’s a baby growing in there! Oooohhh!!!  
“Do you know how along you are?” Chikezie asked Brooke.  
“Oh, about four weeks,” Brooke said.  
“Did the doctor give you any medication or anything?” Chikezie asked.  
“Oh, yeah, he gave me pills for, you know, the migraines and hot flashes and stuff nothing serious,” Brooke said, smiling. “I’m supposed to take them after every meal.”  
“Which is why you should be eating instead of talking!” Carly said, pushing Brooke’s plate closer to her. “You’re gonna sit there until that’s plate empty, alright?”

“Pssstt Kristy!” I heard Archie whisper to Kristy Lee nearby.  
“Yeah?”  
“Could you pass this to Brooke later?” Archie asked, quietly. He passed her something underneath the table. “And could you NOT tell her who it was from?”  
Kristy took whatever it was that Archie was passing to her from under the table. Her eyes went wide went she saw what it was that he had passed to her. “Wow, that’s seriously!”  
“Shh!” Archie whispered, urgently, nervously looking around at the rest of the table.  
“What is that?” I whispered to them.  
Archie jumped at my voice, blushed and quickly said, “Nothing!” Archie, you are one LOUSY liar!  
I looked towards Kristy for an answer.  
Cant tell, sorry, Kristy said, smiling at me. She looked back at Archie, curiously. “Why wont you give this to her yourself?”  
Archie blushed even more Umm Im afraid of how she’ll you know react if I gave it to her in person  
Oh, dear poor little Archie still hadn’t gotten over how OVEREMOTIONAL Brooke had been last night after she’d realized she was pregnant the poor guy was still afraid to approach her

“Hey, why do they put the apricot jam with the strawberry jam?” Jason said, frowning at the baskets of bread spreads in the middle of the table. “Wont people get confused? Hey, they've got pineapple jam in the bunch, too! What's wrong with these people, why do they wanna mix everything up...?"  
"Maybe they want us to try eating all three types of jam with toast at once," Cook said, sarcastically.  
Jason blinked. "Whoa... yeah... you're right... cool! I'm gonna try it!"

Chekizie  
We finished breakfast earlier than expected. Mostly because Jason had ruined our appetities with his special mixed jelly toast... still, you gotta give the guy props for being different...  
Anyway...  
We were waiting for the bus to come and pick us up. Outside, we could still hear the crowds screaming for us. Or, more like for David Archuleta. We still hadnt forgotten last night’s incident where Archie lost a shoe and his favorite jacket. The kid was now sitting in a corner, looking warily at the hotel windows, which although hid the crowds from sight with its thick drapes could not block out the animal-like noises they were making. In fact, the crowds had gotten so loud, the glass shook in the windowpanes. Literally.  
You could hear the vibration as the glass shook against the frames in the windows man, I hope they dont shatter 

Jason seemed to be completely undisturbed by all the screaming. He was lying spread-eagle on one of the hotel lobby’s couches, asleep, his dreadlocks dangling over the armrest, almost sweeping the floor, his mouth hanging open luckily, no sound came out of it I wouldnt know what to do if everyone in the hotel lobby was suddenly entertained by the sound of Jason’s snoring

And then  
“D-David Archuleta! Oh, my, god!”  
Archie and I looked around at this girl probably in her mid-teens being escorted by one of the security guards on our crew. She held something in her arms. Some sort of fabric in an earthy brown color wait a minute

“Oh, my, god! Oh, my, god! Oh, my, god! Oh, my, god!” the girl kept gasping, as she stared at Archie with eyes as huge as saucers. Before we knew it, the girl had started hyperventilating. It was like an invisible person was choking the life out of her. I seriously thought she was going to pass out. “Oh, my, god! Oh, my, god! Oh, my, god!”

“Nope, not God, but you’re pretty close,” I said, eyeing the girl warily.  
The girl screamed. Loudly.  
And you know what it’s like when you scream in a hotel lobby. Your voice is naturally magnified by ten, and there’s also an echo. And the girl was SCREAMING.  
This time, it was I who almost had a heart attack.  
Whoa! Jason woke up with a start. He looked blurrily around and, still party dreaming, blurted, I didnt do it, mom! Uhhh Somebody told my lunchbox! Uhhhh! Are we there yet?  
And the girl continued to screamâ  
Hey! the security guard snapped at the girl, roughing her up to stop her from screaming.  
Whoa, dont hurt her! Archie said, quickly.  
The security guard let go of the girl, who in turn had gone from a banshee to a wax statue in a split microsecond the moment Archie had spoken.  
I looked around at the rest of the lobby. Everyone was staring. EVERYONE. Oh, man

Judging by the way the girl was looking at Archie like she’d seen an angel or something, I guessed she was a fan of his. But why was she here? Why had the guard brought her over?

Hey wait a minute Archie said, walking over to the girl. He was staring at the fabric she had in her arms. Is that my jacket you’re holding?

A second later, we were distracted by thundering footsteps then David Cook and Michael Johns dashed into the middle of the lobby. Before, the two of them had gone off to the hotel’s mini arcade to play with the game machines I guessed they had heard the girl’s screams, thought something was wrong, and rushed back out here  
What happened? Michael demanded, looking wildly around, arms raised in typical Bruce Lee combat mode as if he was expecting somebody to attack himâ

Alright, y’all, what’s happening? Syesha demanded, as she, Carly, and Ramielle returned from exploring the hotel’s spa and beauty treatment centre. Who’s howling like a siren in here?  
Kristy Lee and I pointed at the girl who was busy goggling Archie.  
Immediately, everyone cooled down. Oh  
I lost my last quarter over this? Cook groaned.

Carly Smithson  
The girl was still frozen. She didnt even blink. Her eyes were glassy. Oh, dear  
Umm Archie had started to get uncomfortable, himself. Hi what’s your name?  
And wait for it wait for it yes, the girl FINALLY moved. A tiny squeak escaped her mouth in reply to Archie’s question. Wow, that was some great improvement not.  
Ugh, Kristy rolled her eyes. She clapped her hands. Loudly.  
The fan girl snapped out of her trance a bit. She started blinking rapidly then she started swooning on the spot and she would’ve fallen over if little Archie hadnt quickly reached out and caught her.  
Careful, there! Are you OK? Archie asked her in concern.  
The girl just nodded, staring in awe at him. Then, she took a deep breath, and said to Archie, in a very straight-forward kind of way, I love you!  
The situation would’ve been seriously funny if the girl didnt look ready to pass out  
Oh umm thanks, Archie said, awkwardly. Oh, dear  
M-my name’s Maria, the girl said, breathlessly. And and I wanted to g-give this back to you  
She held the jacket out to Archie.  
Oh, my, gosh, I thought I’d lost it for good, Archie replied in amazement. It was his turn to start smiling. Thanks so much, Maria.  
The girl swooned on the spot again when Archie said her name, then started squealing in excitement, bouncing on the balls of her feet like a little girl, saying Oh, my, god! over and over again

How do you know if that’s your jacket? Chekizie asked Archie, quickly.  
Oh, I’ve been wearing it for a while, now, Archie replied, shrugging. I can tell but there’s one thing that stumps me, he added, holding up his jacket and inspecting it. The stitching here looks kinda different for some reason.  
The girl Maria gasped, It does?! Oh, my, god, I’m so sorry! I tried to sew it up the best way I could after it’d ripped last night!  
Archie blinked. It got ripped?  
Uh huh, the girl said, nodding over and over again. Me and the other girls were fighting over it, and it well, it sort of tore at the seam right there but I got a hold of it in the end and ran home and spent the WHOLE NIGHT sewing it back together again  
You spent the whole night working on it? Archie asked, shocked.  
Yes! the girl said, excitedly. I didnt sleep a wink. I was determined to get this back to you. I know how much you like this jacket. Right after I finished sewing up your jacket, I tried to get into the hotel but they wouldnt let anyone in unless they were guests at the hotel so I tried to sneak in through the backdoor but they caught me and threw me out so I camped out the whole night outside the hotel, hoping I’d get to see you, again and then this guy here she pointed at the security guard lurking nearby finally took notice of me, and after he talked to some people, he finally let me get in here! And now here I am! And you’re standing right in front of me! Oh, my, god! and then she lunged forward and gave Archie a crushing hug, squealing at the top of her voice, again.

Is she OK? Ramielle whispered to me and Syesha, nervously.  
I seriously dont think so, Syesha replied, staring at the fan girl in disbelief.  
Whoever votes we get little Archie out of this mess before the girl asks him to marry her I whispered to the girls, and to Cook and Michael, who were near enough to hear me, ...say aye.  
Aye, all of them replied.  
Ok, follow my lead, I said, then I cleared my throat, loudly.  
Everyone in the lobby looked around at me.  
Say goodbye to your lady friend, Archie,â I called. "We have to go somewhere, remember?”  
No! Dont go yet! the girl shrieked at Archie, desperately. I have so much to tell you!  
Security! Michael called, motioning for the guard to lead the crazy fan girl away.  
No! No! Not yet! the girl screamed, as the security guard wrenched her away from Archie and half-dragged-half-carried her away. David, I love you! David!  
We quickly rushed over to Archie and crowded around him, blocking him from that girl’s sight.  
David, CALL ME! the girl shrieked before the security guard finally got her out of the lobby. Her voice echoed all over the hotel lobby.  
Everyone was staring at us. The receptionists, the bellmen, the other hotel guests oh, dear

Jason, who was fully awake now, started laughing. Now, that was just weird.

Kristy Lee Cook  
I waited until Brooke finished discussing with the publicists about her pregnancy issue. They had to be prepared on how to address the media about it. Welcome to the life of the rich and famous

Anyway, as soon as Brooke was alone again, I quickly went up to her and passed her Archie’s present, Here, someone wanted me to give this to you.

What? Brooke gasped. Oh, my, goodness! Its adorable!

She cuddled the life-sized, stuffed Golden Retriever puppy in her arms. I had to admit, Archie sure did know how to pick the right gifts. The stuffed puppy was, like Brooke said, ADORABLE. It had those big, begging eyes and the soft and smooth, golden brown fur awww!

Brooke read the note that was tied to a ribbon around the puppy’s neck. I had to give Archie credit. He knew very well how to remain anonymous. He’d managed to type out the note instead. Where he found a computer and printer, I have no idea anyway, the note said, To Brooke for you and your new baby. I hope you like it.

There was also a P.S I don’t know if it’s a boy or girl, so I got something I really hope both would like. Congratulations, again.

Awww Archie, you’re too sweet

Oh, my, gosh, you’ve got to tell me who gave me this cute little puppy! Brooke said, ecstatically.  
Sorry, Brooke, I said, smiling cheekily. My lips are sealed.  
Oh, come on, Kristy! Brooke said, pleadingly. Give me a hint! It’s definitely from one of the others. They’re the only ones that know unless some outsider’s been eavesdropping on our conversations and leaking them out onto the internet or something  
Well I said, slowly. I didnt exactly PROMISE to keep my lips shut as a matter of fact, I didnt even say yes to keeping my mouth shut  
Kristy! Brooke begged. Stop stalling and tell me!  
Well I could give you a hint I said, slowly.  
What? What’s the hint? Brooke almost screamed in my ear, hugging the puppy tightly against her chest.  
Hmmm I dont know about you, but I think the boy who sent you this has eyes just as adorable as the puppy’s, I said, technically giving Archie away completely.

Brooke looked ready to cry.  
Whoa, Brookie, are you OK? I asked her in concern.  
Mm-hmmm Brooke nodded, patting the stuffed puppy. Remind me to thank Archie later, will you?

There you two are!  
The publicist had returned. The bus is waiting downstairs! Let’s go!

Whoo-hoo! Our first concert since American Idol! Glendale, Arizona, here we come!

Ramielle Malubay  
Yay, Brooke's pregnant!  
She must be really excited...

Ooh, and I got to talk to Danny. I miss him so much. He misses me too.  
XOXO, Danny! I'll IM you whenever I can!

Gasp! OMG, Brooke, where'd you get that toy puppy from?!  
It's SO CUTEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
Squeal!  
Can I hold it? I wanna hold it!

Michael Johns  
Alright, our first Idol Tour show!  
Awesome!  
HELLO, GLENDALE!

One problem. Archie looks a little too shaken up to perform. Can't blame the guy, can you, after that run-in with that crazy fan girl in the lobby.  
Hey, look on the bright side, mate! You got your jacket back!  
After that fan girl must've caressed and kissed it a hundred times... 

David Cook  
I suck at arcade games. Grrr....!  
And, jeez, Jason, I was joking. Who the heck wants to eat apricot-strawberry-pineapple jam toast, honestly?!  
Oh, wait, you do... nvm.


	4. Chapter 4

Time: 3.30 PM  
Location: Glendale Arena

David Archuleta  
Pad Thai! A girl gave me pad thai during the signing session! Wow! Where’d she get it from?! 

Ok, first off, I just had the most amazing time ever today.  
We just finished performing in Glendale Arena. It was AMAZING.  
So many people and only in one city it was awesome.

And we also had a press conference, a signing session, and a photo session afterwards man, that was long I think my hand’s gone numb from signing so many autographs but it’s all good. 

And I got free stuff! From the people who managed the show, and the fans wow, awesome this little girl made me a really awesome card she said it took her A WEEK to make it wow, a week, I hope she didn’t miss out on schoolwork to make it school is really important anyway, she pasted all these pressed flowers in the card, and then she used the glitter and everything wow. 

And now we were gonna go to the zoo cool mmm, this pad thai’s really great I cant eat it yet, however, because the smell of the sauce will be really strong everytime I remove the lid (and I expect it’ll be even stronger in the bus), and the others dont really like the smell of Thai food and Im really scared that Brooke will throw up again if she smells the sauce, too, so.

 

David Cook

Ack! I gasped and clutched at my throat, pretending to gag. What the hell is that? Smells like chili, cottage cheese and sewage and ugh, man, I think Im gonna be sick!  
And then little Archie quickly clamped the cover back over the small, cooking pot he was holding.  
Sorry, he said, in a small voice.  
What’s in there, anyway? Syesha asked, referring to the cooking pot.  
Will you believe a fan girl gave that cooking pot to Archie during the signing session? Un-friggin-believable! But had that girl really been a fan, now? Because whatever it was in that pot, it stank bad so I doubt the girl had given it to Archie out of love

Its pad thai, Archie explained. Im really sorry if it bothered you, guys.  
Wait, that’s what pad thai smells like? Uggghhhh.  
Anyway, I take back what I said about the fan girl and the cooking pot she definitely loved little Archie enough to actually go out and buy his favorite food, then hold it throughout the concert and the press conference and the photo session, then wait it line with it for about half an hour or so during the signing session to be able to give it to him  
Wow, little guy, you sure are HUGE

Hey, guys, the bus is here! Chekizie called to the rest of us. Hey, Archie, what’s in that cooking pot?  
Oh, pad thai, Archie replied.  
Someone actually gave you pad thai? Ramielle said, in amazement. She went right up to Archie and uncovered the cooking pot. Out came that HORRIBLE STENCH again  
Ooh! Ramielle said, eyeing the pad thai inside the pot. Jeez, she was OK with the smell??!! Thank God she placed the lid back on the cooking pot after that. I was ready to run for it if I had to. That’s definitely good Thai food.  
Hey, Archie, these guys are looking for ya, Michael said, walking over to us with these three burly looking guys in security guard uniform. They were eyeing the cooking pot Archie was holding suspiciously. Weird.  
What’s up? Archie asked, curiously.  
Sorry, sir, but we’ll have to take that from you, one of the security guards told him, pointing at the pot with the horrible-smelling pad thai in it. Security reasons.  
What? the rest of us blurted.  
We believe that cooking pot may contain hazardous substances, and we request a thorough inspection of it, the security guard explained.  
Hazardous? we repeated, blankly.  
You mean, like, poisonous? Jason asked, curiously.  
Nonsense! Carly snapped. Who on earth wants to poison Archie?!  
told you that the stuff in the pot is hazardous, anyway? Michael questioned the security guard.  
A crewmember reported a toxic smell being emitted from the cooking pot when it’d been momentarily placed on a table backstage about ten minutes ago, the security guard explained.  
I burst out laughing. Hard.  
It was like someone had sprayed laughing gas in my face. I couldnt stop laughing  
But then I caught the really embarrassed and guilty look on Archie’s face, and the cooking pot scenario didnt seem so funny anymore. Damn it, when that kid’s sad, it feels like someone just died.  
Plus, Carly and Syesha were glaring daggers at me. Oops.  
Sorry, I said, sobering up.  
What that crewmember smelled was just pad thai, Syesha told the security guards.  
The security guards frowned at each other. They obviously didnt know what pad thai was.  
Thai food! Syesha explained, irritably.  
But the crewmember reported that it smelled like sugar and rat poison, one of the security guards said, still suspicious.  
I found myself laughing again really hard sorry, Archie.

Ramielle Malubay  
Ow! I said IM SORRY, already! David Cook yelped as Carly hit him on the shoulder, again.  
There’s nothing wrong with your choice of food, David, Syesha said, rubbing Archie’s shoulder. Not many people know about Thai food, that’s all those security guards were pretty dumb, too.  
I laughed. Syesha was really funny sometimes.  
Archie smiled a bit, then continued looking guiltily at the ground. Aw, cheer up, buddy. 

Carly, stop hitting him! Michael said as Cook ran past him, trying to dodge Carly. No violence in front of the kids! he added, pointing at me and Archie.  
Grrr oh, alright, Carly said, as Cook continued to dance out of her reach.

Hey, what did I miss? Brooke asked, as she and Kristy Lee returned from the restroom.  
Nothing, we all replied her at once.  
Brooke looked suspiciously at us. Yeep, I dont like it when she looks at us like that  
Well, honestly, nothing happened while she was gone just a run-in with security over what they thought had been possible toxic waste in a cooking pot  
And then  
Hey, look at that tree branch! Jason said, pointing. It looks like its waving back at us   
There was a tree nearby. The wind was blowing through the branches, making them sway back and forth  
Hi, there, tree! Jason said, happily, waving back to the tree.  
I laughed, again. Jason was a funny person, too

Then our publicist came over, Alright, everyone into the bus! We’re going to the zoo!  
Yay! The zoo! I love the zoo! I love animals

Ooh, and they said we’d see an alligator that was complete WHITE in color when we’re there wow!

Carly Smithson  
I hadnt been to the zoo in a long, LONG time  
So there we were, at the zoo and the first thing we saw when we went through the entrance was  
Swans! Ramielle squealed, excitedly. She ran right up to the wooden railing and stared adoringly at the glistening white swans that were swimming around in this huge pond.  
Rami, come back here, Syesha called. We gotta follow the tour guide, remember?  
Aww Ramielle pouted, then rejoined the group.  
Dont worry, miss, we’ll get to the swans eventually, the tour guide told Ramielle, encouragingly.

So we followed the tour guide we, as in us Top 10 and a TEAM of bodyguards (where do they find giant-sized men like these???) and she led us right to the bird feeding spot, first. Wow, all those birds parrots, macaws feathers of red, green, blue, yellow, black and white amazing

The tour guide passed us apple slices and seeds to feed to the birds. It was fun. We just had to hold the food out, and the birds would flutter down onto our arms or into our hands and peck away at the food  
Ouch, their talons were quite sharp but it was alright, they didnt scratch or cut us or anything

Oh, no, Cook and Michael were goofing off again those two were competing with each other on who would attract the most birds and how were they doing it, you may ask? Simple bird calling.

Whoa, it sounded like a rooster died out here or something, Chekizie said, looking around at Cook who had tried squawking like a parrot a minute ago. Oh, Lord, he’d made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end

And then Michael tried cawing like a crow (which sounded a lot more like a turkey being strangled), and that not only scared everybody that was around him but also caused some of the birds to take flight in horror.

Ha! I win! Cook said, triumphantly, as the birds settled on him instead.  
Actually Jason wins, Archie said, quietly.  
What? we all asked, confused.  
Look, Archie said, pointing. We all looked

OH MY GOD!  
I fell on the ground, literally. I was laughing so hard Jason Castro, he OH MY GO!

Brooke White  
Now, there was a sight worth capturing on camera.  
Jason just stood there, still as a statue, his eyes roaming breezily around the place and yet three-quarters of all the birds we were feeding had decided to settle on him.

As in he was COVERED in birds. There were birds on his shoulders, all along his arms birds in each of his palms even birds clinging to the front and back of his shirt with the strength of their talons, making him look like he was wearing a shirt woven from feathers of green, red and blue and to cap it off, and I mean, LITERALLY cap it off, there were four birds clinging around Jason’s head three clinging onto his dreadlocks like they were vines instead and one bird was perched daintily on the very top of his head.  
OH MY GOD!

The minute Archie had pointed him out to us, me and the rest of the girls had burst out laughing and hadnt been able to stop. And, gosh, we were laughing so HARD. Carly had laughed so much her knees had given way and she fell on the ground. And she still continued to laugh Syesha was shouting through gales of laughter at Castro, Jason, do you NOT notice what the birds are doing to you??!! and Kristy was telling Ramielle to hurry up and get her camera phone out of her bag to take a picture.

Jason, will you take a look at yourself? Chekizie said, as he doubled over from too much laughing.  
What did you do, spray yourself with bird hormones?! Michael asked Jason after he had finished roaring with laughter himself. Sprinkle seed fillings all over yourself?!

Uh no, I didnt do any of that, Jason said, with a shrug. The birds moved along with the motion of his shoulders. It was way too funny to describe. Why’d you ask those weird questions, anyway?

Quick, Rami, take a picture! Cook said, clutching at his side as he succumbed to his own fit of laughters.

Smile for the camera, Jason! Kristy said with a wicked cackle, as Ramielle held up the camera phone.  
Ok, Jason said, simply, then smiled while Ramielle took a picture of him covered in birds.  
Yay, Im gonna send this to Danny! Ramielle said, excitedly. He’s gonna love this!

I was about to say something to Jason when a dull, throbbing pain suddenly slashed through my head like someone had just swung a baseball bat into the back of my head the world spun and then I was falling falling  
And then I landed on something something not so soft, but not so hard, either   
Someone had caught me but who?  
I tried to look up and my eyes were almost blinded by the great white light that was the sun and then there was a shadow someone was looking down at me, the glow from the sun forming a silver lining around the edge of his features I found myself looking up into a face so angelic so sweet and full of concern   
David Archuleta held me in his arms his soft, hazel eyes staring down at me in worry and then he spoke in that smooth, heavenly voice of his, just one word  
Brooke!

Syesha Mercado  
Brooke! the rest of us yelled as right before our eyes, Brooke collapsed.  
Archie was the first to react. He dropped all the seeds and apple slices he was holding, rushed over to Brooke and caught her before she hit the ground.  
Birds scattered, squawking and chirping madly feathers were flying everywhere seeds and apple slices spilled across the place

Brooke! Archie said in panic, as Brooke lay groaning in his arms.  
You OK? Cook said, rushing to Brooke’s side, kicking up dirt from the sandy ground along the way.  
Uhhh head hurts. Brooke managed to reply, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to relieve some of the pain.  
We’d better let you lie down somewhere, Cook said, taking Brooke from Archie and carrying her bridal-style away from the bird feeding area.

People stared as Cook dashed over to nearest park bench and carefully settled Brooke down on it. We all gathered around her in concern. Behind us, the ten bodyguards assigned to protect us lumbered around, telling the crowds to stay back  
Uhhh mi... graine Brooke mumbled through gritted teeth.  
What did she say? Chekizie asked, confused.  
She’s having another migraine, Kristy explained.  
Should she take her medicine? Ramielle asked, worriedly.  
I guess, Kristy said, frowning. But we left all her medicine back at the hotel. We didnt think she’d need to take it any other time except after meals  
Could we send someone to go her medicine? Michael asked, thinking fast. He quickly went up to one of the body guards. Hey, could you call our publicist, please? Its an emergency.

Wait, sir! Come back! one of the zookeepers yelled. He was calling after Jason Castro, who had only just caught up with us. Oh, for God’s sake, what was wrong with those birds?! They were all still clinging onto Jason, making him look like some colorful, feathery witch doctor or something and the zookeepers were desperately trying to get the birds of him now because he had already stepped out of the bird feeding zone.

Could this day get any weirder or what?

Daddy, look! a young girl pointed at Jason from nearby. A were-parrot!

OK, nvm.

Jason Castro  
Im a were-parrot. Cool. Can were-parrots fly? Hmmm  
I guess they could not that I can fly Im just a guy who apparently a lot of birds like hmmm

So here’s the thing. I was just minding my business at the bird feeding area everyone’s laughing and fooling around, yay and then Brooke suddenly goes woozy, and Archie goes into superhero mode and does a save-the-damsel-in-distress thingy and then the next thing I know David Cook’s carrying her through the crowds and everyone’s panicking and then suddenly David Archuleta jumps up and says, Hey, there’s a cafe around here, right?

Yes, the tour guide says. But its way on the other side of the zoo.

Yeah, I know, Archie says. He pulls out his wrinkled up copy of the zoo’s brochure, looks at the map then the next thing I know, he’s running.

Like, ZOOM, he’s running the fastest I’ve ever seen him run and then he’s lost in the crowds huh, I wonder where he’s going whatever

And now the body guard assigned especially to Archie is running after him that guy shouldnt run he’s big and bulky like a rhino, and his feet are too small even my grandma could outrun him ha ha. 

Where’s Archie going? Michael Johns asks.  
I shrug in reply. Who knows?

Sir, please hold still, the zookeeper tells me. He’s trying to get the last parrot off me. The parrot’s sitting on top of my head, like a hat its refusing to budge ha ha this feels weird.

Michael Johns  
I forgot Archie used to do track in his high school. Damn, that kid is fast.  
Five minutes ago, he suddenly asked if there was a cafe somewhere in the zoo, and then took off like Sonic The Hedgehog why’d he sprinted off to look for a cafe, I had no idea at first.  
And then, just when we’d thought Archie was lost or something, he suddenly called Ramielle’s phone and told us that he’d ordered for a packet of ice from the cafe¦ to help Brooke with her migraine in the absence of her medication.  
Wow, kid, good thinking.   
And now he was running back with it, as fast as he could.

Anyway, while the girls crowded around Brooke and tried to help her as much as they could, me and the rest of guys just walked up and down the place restlessly.  
Jeez, the situation was so tense we seriously needed some fun here.  
Apparently, Cook was thinking the same thing I was, because he suddenly shoved me from behind, yelled, Tag! You’re it! then took off down the road as fast as his legs could carry him.  
What?! Tag?! Since when do grown-ups play tag?  
Even Archie doesnt play tag.

You’re gonna get it, Cook! I yelled, sprinting after him anyway.

Kristy Lee Cook  
David Cook and Michael Johns were playing tag. Right  
Tag.  
What grown-up plays tag, honestly?

Go, Michael! I cheered, excitedly as Michael caught up with David and tagged him  
OK, so I enjoyed watching people play tag nothing wrong with that.

Run, Michael, RUN! Carly cheered, as Michael headed towards the alligator pond, Cook hot on his heels.  
Michael ran over to this really tall tree and, to our amazement, started climbing the tree. Before we knew it, Cook was also climbing the tree, trying to catch Michael

Our tour guide freaked out, and started chasing after Michael and David, trying to stop them. Sir! Please! Get down from there before somebody gets hur!

Michael and David didnt hear her. They were too busy playing oh, for crying out loud

OK, this is seriously getting out of hand, Syesha said, staring at Michael and Cook in disbelief.

Uh huh Ramielle said, her eyes wide. Watching two grown men climb trees was definitely something she hadnt seen before.

Sirs! Please! the tour guide called after them.  
Other people had begun to shout after them, too.

David! Michael! I yelled. Keep fooling around like that and you’re gonna fall into the!  
Whoa! David Cook exclaimed, as his grip slipped on the tree trunk. And then he was falling. 

David! Syesha, Carly, Ramielle, Chekizie, Michael and I yelled.  
Whoa, what’s happening? Jason asked, finally tuning in after spending the past five minutes on an imaginary beach on an imaginary island of Hawaii.

And then Cook landed, with a loud thud, in the middle of the alligator territory.  
I repeat, ALLIGATOR TERRITORY.  
OMG!  
David Cook got up, saw where he’d landed, saw the alligators lying not TEN FEET away from him and then he was rushing up the muddy slope towards the railing, trying to get away from the alligators before they considered him lunch or something   
But then he SLIPPED and stumbled backwards then he fell on his butt and started rolling back down the slope and I found myself screaming in panic, along with everyone else and then David Cook fell right into the  
PAH-LOOSH!

Oh no!

Look, Mommy! a little boy yelled nearby. Someone went swimming with the ALLIGATORS!

Chekizie  
David Cook just fell into a moat full of alligators. I think now’s the perfect time to say, HELP!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Time: 4.30 PM  
Location: Glendale, Arizona

David Cook  
I was in water. Dark, slushy, swamp-smelling water.  
And the dark, slushy, swamp-smelling water was getting into my eyes, my nose, my mouth, my hair  
Naturally, my first instinct was to GET OUT of the water before I drowned in it so I was kicking and flailing around, trying to GET OUT  
How did I end up in the water, you ask? Well, its kind of stupid how it happened  
To make things simple I fell into a crocodile moat.

HELP!!!!!

And that I felt the bottom of my jeans suddenly snag on something. Or was it something that snagged on my jeans, instead? Oh, sh*t

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHH!!! I yelled, when I saw that an ALLIGATOR had clamped its jaws over the cloth of my jeans. It had missed my leg by a centimeter! OH, HELL!

DAVID! the others yelled from the railing. SOMEBODY HELP!  
Oh, my, god, more are coming! someone else yelled.

I looked around. Oh, crap all the alligators were crawling into the moat towards me, their yellow snake-like eyes like a death stare oh, no, I was about to become crocodile lunch!  
And that crocodile clinging onto my jeans refused to let go jeez, its grip was as strong as titanium

And then THUD! a huge rock suddenly flew through the air hit the alligator clinging onto me right on the head. The alligator’s jaws flew open, releasing me, and it turned its huge head towards Chekizie who had thrown the stone and let out a ghastly roar.

Move, David! Michael yelled down at me. He was still up in that tree, too shocked to climb back down.

I kicked around as hard as I could, determined to get out of the water before any more of the crocodiles could get a hold of me imagine my relief when my feet finally felt solid ground I kicked, crawled, and stumbled around scraping and scratching myself on jagged rocks lying around at the edge of the moat then the minute I was completely on dry land, I was running as fast as I could up the muddy slope towards the fence.

There was another loud roar I looked back to see another alligator crawling after me, its jaws wide open I yelled, jumped right onto the grilled fence, and started climbing up as fast as I could.

I was almost at the top when holy sh*t! my foot SLIPPED!

Aahh! I yelled, as I lost my grip on the fence no, no, no, this wasnt good!

I was gonna fall to my death for the second time in a day and this time I didnt think I was gonna be lucky enough to get out of there.

ARCHIE! WHAT ARE YOU?!

Someone reached out and caught me by the arm just as I fell. I heard the guy cry out in pain as my weight pulled on him and I looked up to see little Archie grabbing onto my arm with all the strength he had. The kid had literally thrown himself over the railing to grab me and now he was doing everything he could to hold on  
A second later, Jason and Chekizie had leaned over the railing and grabbed me, too.  
On three! Lift! Chekizie told Archie and Jason. One two three!  
It was like being jerked up on a fishing line. The three guys pulled, and I went soaring up through the air up until I was level with the railing and then I was clambering over the railing and out of alligator territory, at last.  
I collapsed onto the tar road, water dripping in torrents from clothes, hair and skin.

And then everyone was surrounding me, asking me if I was OK.

Memo to self: Never climb trees in the zoo EVER again.

David Archuleta  
It had probably been one of the scariest moments in my life.  
I’d rushed back from the cafe with ice for Brooke’s headache, to find everyone panicking because David Cook had fallen into the pit where the alligators were kept.

It’d been really scary. One of the alligators had actually gotten a hold of David Cook luckily, Chekizie had picked up a rock lying around and thrown it at the alligator, and David Cook had managed to swim away.

And then Cook had lost his footing while he was climbing the fence, and I’d almost had a heart attack. I’d been so scared he’d fall back in with the alligators.

But we’d managed to get Cook out of there in the end.  
And now I was getting really freaked out by the blood that was dripping along the side of Cook’s arm.

Carly Smithson  
Oh, Lord, I’d almost died on the spot when Cook had fallen in with the alligators.

You two are so STUPID! I yelled at Michael and Cook, tears of relief welling up in my eyes after the rest of the guys had managed to get Cook out of the pit. Oh, my, god oh, my, god.

You scared the HELL out of us! Syesha screamed at them.

Give David a break, Sye, Jason said, surprisingly. â€œHe just escaped becoming crocodile food, you know.

Guys what’s going on? Brooke called weakly from the park bench as Kristy held her head in her lap and applied the ice packet to her forehead.

Nothing! we all replied.

David, you’re bleeding, Archie said, pointing at Cook’s left arm. The kid was right. Red, shiny blood flowed down Cook’s arm and dripped slowly onto the ground.  
Oh, it must’ve happened when I scratched myself on the rocks in the water, Cook said, inspecting his wound. He hissed quietly at the pain. Anyone got a towel or anything I could dry myself off with? he asked around, sheepishly.

Hey, mate, you OK? Michael asked, rushing up to us. Ha, that monkey had finally found out how to get down from the tree! I would’ve yelled at him if he hadnt looked so worried and shocked himself.  
Do I look like Im OK? Cook muttered.

You should probably let a doctor take a look at that, Archie told Cook, quietly, referring to the huge cut along Cook’s arm. It really looks like you might need stitches.

There was a soft squeak from behind us. We looked around at Ramielle, who had her hands over her mouth, her eyes bloodshot, and her body frozen in shock. Oh, dear, with all the hysteria, I’d forgotten about her she must’ve been terrified to see David Cook, her big brother, run away from alligators and, now, to see him bleeding.

You scared her! I told Cook, angrily, as I pulled Ramielle into a hug and hid her face in my blouse so she wouldnt have to see the state Cook was in.

Look, let’s just get Cook to the hospital, Chekizie said, firmly. Alright?

Dude, Jason told Cook. You smell like oysters. Hey, maybe that’s why the alligators wanted to eat you! Wait, do alligators eat oysters?

Ramielle Malubay  
We didnt get to see the swans. Or the penguins. And I liked penguins, too.  
Our trip was cut short. T_T

We’re in a hospital.  
And Im scared of hospitals!  
I dont like hospitals at all they dont smell nice.

An intern’s stitching up the cut on David Cook’s arm in an examination room. And Brooke’s in another examination room with an obstetrics doctor (you know, the doctor that helps pregnant women?), and the doctor’s giving her a check-up and that ultrasound thing ooohh.

Do you kids want something to drink? a nurse asked me and Archie.  
Oh Im fine, Archie said, then he turned to me. Do you want anything?  
I just shook my head. I didnt feel like talking. When I was uncomfortable, I didnt want to talk.  
The nurse just smiled comfortingly at us, then walked away.

Me and Archie were the only ones sitting in the waiting room. Jason had spotted a coffee cart on the third floor and he, Chekizie and Michael had gone off to see what they could scavenge from it. Carly and Kristy were in the examination room with Brooke; they wouldnt let me come because they thought the doctor’s check-up on Brooke would be too inappropriate for me to see. And Syesha had gone to the bathroom.

So now it was just me and Archie sitting there in silence. 

And then Archie spoke up, So how you’ve been?  
Mmm Im OK, I said, shrugging.  
Maybe maybe you should call your parents or something, Archie suggested. Or or maybe Danny?  
I looked at him in surprise. Hmmm, maybe I should call Danny he sure makes me lighten up.  
I guess so, I said, smiling at Archie. Good idea. Thanks,  
I took out my phone and proceeded to dial Danny’s number. Then I got up to leave so Archie wouldnt have to listen to our mushy mushy conversation. I knew how comfortable Archie was about mushy mushy type of things.

But before I walked away, I remembered how Archie had heroically saved David Cook my big brotherback at the zoo, and I quickly gave Archie a quick peck on the cheek, Thanks for helping my big brother.

Archie blushed and gave me that favorite embarrassed grin of his. Its good to see you smile, buddy. 

Chekizie  
What’s the difference when you use cream instead of milk in your coffee? Jason asked us.  
Michael and I didnt answer him. And Jason didnt seem to care that we didnt answer. We paid for our coffees, then headed back to check on David Cook and Brooke.  
We found the two Davids and Syesha sitting in the waiting room, talking. Ramielle stood a little way off, giggling into her phone. Hmmm, it must be Danny on the other line.  
so that’s just it, then? Syesha said, looking at the stitches on Cook’s arm. The intern just cleaned and sewed that cut up? No X-rays or anything?  
Nope, Cook said, shaking his head. To be honest, the intern shoved me out the door even before I could say thank you. She kept muttering about missing a really cool cardiothoracic surgery or something I guessed she wanted to be someplace else but landed with having to patch up a guy dumb enough to fall into a pit full of alligators.

You still smell like a swamp, by the way, Jason said, as we joined in on the conversation.  
Gee, thanks a lot for the compliment, Jason, Cook said, sarcastically.  
Didnt they let you take a shower in this hospital? Michael asked.  
Yeah, and I took THREE showers, Cook replied in frustration. And I used all kinds of soap and everything they had in the bathroom. I still couldnt get rid of the smell.

How about we bathe him in tomato juice? Jason asked.  
The rest of us stared at him.  
Isn’t isn’t tomato juice used for skunks? Archie asked, nervously.  
Duh, Syesha, Michael and I replied, still staring at Jason.  
What? Who’s to say tomato juice wont work for other kinds of stenches? Jason said, shrugging.

Why are we talking about tomato juice? Carly asked, as she, Brooke and Kristy joined us.  
Hey, Brooke, how did the check-up go? Syesha asked.  
Brooke smiled. It was good. The doctor gave me a lot of helpful tips about pregnancy. I think I’ll be doing quite well from now on, and then her face fell. â€œListen, guys, Im really sorry about that episode today at the zoo I hoped I didnt get you guys too worked up about it.  
Well, compared to the fiasco Michael and David Cook caused Kristy muttered, rolling her eyes.  
Hey, we’re SORRY, alright? Michael said, with a groan.  
You know, Michael should’ve been the one to fall into the alligator pit, not Cook, Jason said, lightly.  
We all stared at him, again. Why???  
Because he’s Australian, duh, Jason said, looking back at us as if he was explaining one plus one equals two. Steve Irwin, the crocodile hunter was Australian, too, wasnt he?  
OK, of all connections to make, that had been the weirdest.

Brooke! Ramielle said, delightedly, rushing up to Brooke and giving her a hug, again.  
Hey, Rami, Brooke replied, happily.  
So is it a boy or girl? Ramielle asked, quickly.  
Oh I told the doctor I didnt want to know, Brooke replied, with an apologetic smile. I want it to be a surprise, you know? then she gasped, her eyes wide, Oh, my, gosh, I almost forgot!  
She turned to Archie, Thank you so much, David!  
Archie blinked at her in confusion. For what?  
For the puppy, of course, Brooke said, bending over and giving Archie a kiss on the forehead. It was so sweet of you. Oh, and thanks for the ice packet, too. It helped a lot.  
Archie started blushing and stared at the floor in embarrassment.

Puppy? What puppy? Carly asked Brooke.  
Archie went and got a toy puppy for Brooke and her baby, who’s due in February, by the way, Kristy said, smiling.  
Hey, didnt I tell you not to tell Brooke the puppy was from me? Archie asked Kristy.  
Yeah, you did, Kristy said, cheekily. But I didnt say yes or no, did I? 

Why the humility, man? Jason said, patting Archie on the shoulder. If I were you, I’d be telling the world how great I am at saving people whoops, my bad!  
He forgot Archie was ticklish almost everywhere. The minute he’d patted Archie on the shoulder, Archie had jumped and almost fallen off his seat.  
Sorry, Archie told us in embarrassment.

Just then our publicist rushed over, Good, you’re all here! The bus is waiting! We’re WAY behind schedule. You have less than half an hour to get back to the hotel and pack your bags. Then you all have to get to the airport. You’ve got a Boeing 737 waiting on the runway for you, right now!

Jason Castro  
Oh, man, I remembered the last time I boarded a Boeing 737. That was when me, Cook, little Archie and Syesha took a trip to the Mirage in Las Vegas. It was awesome. We had our own bedrooms and everything in the plane. There was the kitchen, the living room and the bathrooms were REALLY great, too it was like being in a flying house 

And, yay, we were getting to go in that plane, again

Oh, but wait, we have to make a stop first at the grocery store. We gotta get tomato juice for David Cook. Hey, who knows, tomato juice works for skunks, it could work for alligators, too.

Ha ha, that was weird alligators dont spray but they’ll sure make you stink if you hang around them too long hey, why does tomato juice get rid of the skunk smell, anyway? Weird.

Kristy Lee Cook  
Phew. It was a good thing none of us had decided to unpack. The minute we got back to the hotel, we basically just zipped our bags closed then rushed back on board the bus and before we knew it, we were boarding a plane to San Diego for our next gig.

Now this was cute. Brooke had no place to keep her new toy puppy, so she just carried with it her the whole time we were in the bus, then the whole time we were in the airport. Me and all the other girls went completely gah-gah over the little puppy, especially when it came to deciding a name for the puppy.  
Its just a toy! Who cares what its called? Cook said, in disbelief.  
We all glared at him in reply.  
Ok never mind, forget I said anything, Cook said, shrinking under our deadly stares.

Anyway, it was when we got to the airport that things REALLY got crazy  
The media caught up with us.  
Oh, boy, were we in for one heck of a ride.  
Everyone stared at us as we entered the airport, our bodyguards forming a tight circle around us to keep the paparazzi from getting into our faces.

Brooke! Who gave you that puppy?! a paparazzo yelled, as he took at least a hundred pictures of us.  
Brooke! Is the baby a boy or girl?!  
Brooke, whatâ€™s your husband reaction to this?  
Brooke, is it true Paula Abdul called you up to say congratulations?!  
OK, that question had gotten us all staring  
Not that I can remember, no, Brooke replied, staring at the paparazzo in amusement.  
And then, Brooke! Is it true you’re expecting triplets?!  
WHAT??  
The question had gotten us all roaring with laughter.  
No! Brooke told the paparazzo, incredulously.

Brooke wasnt the only one that got hounded with questions.  
Michael, is it true an alligator chased you and you had to climb a tree to escape it!?  
David Cook, is it true you went to the hospital?! Is it true you almost drowned?!  
Chekizie, is it true you’re collaborating with Beyonce for your upcoming album?!  
Carly, we heard you’re pregnant, too! Is it true?!  
Ramielle, we heard you’re having trouble in your relationship with Danny! What do you say to that?!  
Ignore them, sweetie, ignore them, Carly whispered to Ramielle, hugging her tight.

Jason, we heard you’ve found a new girlfriend! Any comment?  
Yeah, I’ve got a comment! Jason replied, happily. havent found a new girlfriend yet, but if you guys happen to find a girl that’s perfect for me, let me know, alright?  
Ok, now that cracked us up a bit. Sometimes I had to admired Jason’s ability to be carefree about everything.

The mood went sour again when the paparazzi asked the next question.  
David Archuleta, is it true you had a stalker assault you earlier today?!  
Little Archie blushed and looked at his feet in embarrassment. Oh, poor guy.  
David Archuleta! Is it true someone tried to POISON you?!  
Oh, and here came the pad thai issue again I sneaked another glance at David. He was still smiling, but I could see the upset in his eyes darn, how I HATED it when that kid was sad.  
Archie was like a little brother to me. A GOOD little brother, in fact. Do you know how rare it is to have a GOOD little brother? Most of the time your little brother is a messy brat trying to mess up your life but Archie’s nothing like that. He’s sweet and caring and kind and to have the paparazzi go after him like that grrr!!!  
David Archuleta! Ramielle Malubay! Is it true you guys are dating in secret?!  
WHAT? Where had THAT come from?!  
Ramielle and Archie exchanged a bewildered look with each other.  
No, the both told the paparazzi at once.  
She’s with Danny, remember? Syesha told the paparazzi, irritably.  
So she’s cheating on Danny with Archuleta? a paparazzo yelled back.  
What?! This was RIDICULOUS!

Luckily, we stepped out onto the runway a second later and, yay, the paparazzi were forced to remain behind while we went to board the gigantic Boeing 737 plane that awaited us.  
Sure, the paparazzi continued to shout things at us, but the noise coming from the plane was just too loud for their voices to be heard by us too bad ha ha.

Brooke White  
You two OK?I asked Archie and Ramielle as soon as the plane was up in the air and we were allowed to move around again in the cabin.  
Ramielle shook her head. She looked deeply troubled. Oh, poor dear.  
Why do they think such things about me, Danny and David? she asked, quietly, while me and Carly rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.  
Because they’re DUMB, that’s why, Syesha said, irritably. They’re nothing but parasites. Ask anybody, they’ll tell you. The paparazzi is just out there to ruin people’s lives.  
I turned to Archie, You still havent told us how you’re doing,  
Oh Im fine, Archie said, quickly. The sadness in his eyes betrayed his warm smile.  
Da-vid, I said in a sing-song voice, staring him down. You know you’re not good at pretending!  
Archie started to stutter, again, I d-didnt I wasn’t.

Alright! David Cook suddenly roared.  
Everyone looked around at him as he held up a stack of DVDs. He’d dug them out from a drawer beneath a huge plasma screen TV in the corner. Wow, this plane had TVs.   
Anyone up for video games? he asked around.  
Count me in! Michael said, enthusiastically.  
And me, Jason said, plopping himself down on the floor in front of the TV.  
Me too! Kristy said, sitting down next to Jason.  
The guys stared at her. Girls dont play video games!  
I bet I can kick all your butts, Kristy said, daringly. You gonna play or what?  
Ooohh Carly, Syesha and I said.  
Fine, you’re on! Michael said, dropping into the couch nearest to the TV. What are we playing, Cook?  
David Cook showed us the covering of the video game he’d chosen: Doom.  
Alright, Jason said, eagerly, reaching for the game controls. Let’s fry some alienCarly and I quickly covered Archie’s and Ramielle’s ears to block out the last word, just in case Jason decided to say a**  
Guys, Im almost twenty-one, Ramielle told us, giving us a typical you’re embarrassing me! look.  
I know, but you’re still our baby, Carly said, hugging Ramielle.  
Ramielle sighed, then asked, So, can I pay with your new puppy, Brooke?  
Oh, sure you can, I said, handing the puppy over to her. Oh, but, wait! We still havent given it a name, yet!  
Yeah, what should we call it? Syesha asked.  
How about Little Archie? Cook said, sarcastically. Since Little David was the one who got you that puppy.  
Archie grinned in embarrassment again.  
You know what, Little Archie is a good name for the puppy, Carly said, thoughtfully.  
Ooohh! Hello, Little Archie! Ramielle said, cuddling the puppy. 

Great idea on the name, Cook, Jason said, breezily. Now when the paparazzi ask Ramielle if she’s in love with David Archuleta, she can tell them she loves Brooke’s toy and not the real guy.  
Archie blushed even more and spoke, mostly to his feet, Umm Im gonna go check out my bedroom.  
Then he disappeared into the next room at the speed of light before any of us could reply him. Ugh, dang it, why did that kid have to be a track runner?  
Knowing that it was useless to go after Archie, we all turned to Jason instead, who’d embarrassed Archie into hiding.

Jason sensed us glaring at him.  
What? he asked, blinking curiously at us. Is there something in my hair?

Michael Johns  
It’d been about over an hour since we left the airport in Arizona. We were gonna be in San Diego sooner or later.  
I hoped Brooke was not homesick. Or experiencing jet lag. Or getting plane-sick.   
She looked OK to me. She and the rest of the girls were having one of those girl talks, again I dont understand how girl talk works. I mean, Im observing them, and ALL of them are talking ALL AT THE SAME TIME who’s listening to who, honestly?   
I hear Ramielle saying something about the color, pink and then I hear Kristy talk about her horses and how to ride a horse the first time without having your rump hurting and then I hear Brooke talking about her experiences as a nanny then I hear Carly talking about tattoos and then I hear Syesha talking about chocolate yeesh, why do women talk so much, anyway?

Yo, Cook, you OK? Chekizie asked, drawing my attention back to the fellas and the video game.  
By the way, Kristy Lee Cook can definitely kick butt in video games. But she’d tossed the controls to Chekizie the moment Brooke announced that she and the rest of the girls were gonna have a girl talk and hasnt stopped talking about horses and country music and God-Knows-What-Else since then.

Yeah just feeling tired Cook mumbled. Half an hour ago, he’d suddenly lost interest in playing video games and decided to sit down and watch me, Jason and Chekizie play, instead. David Cook didnt look so good. His face was pale, and I thought I saw sweat forming on his forehead. 

Oi, mate, you sure you alright? I asked Cook.  
Yeah yeah Im just aahh! he suddenly hissed in pain, grabbing his left arm.  
Archie looked up from his MP3 player, saw the pain Cook was in, then quickly discarded his earphones and asked, What’s wrong?  
Cook moved his hand away from his arm away from the cut that had been stitched up back at the hospital and that’s when I found out what had been bothering him.  
HOLY SH*T! I yelled, dropping the game controls.

Syesha  
What? What is it? I asked, frowning at the guys.  
Oh, my, god Chekizie said, gaping at Cook’s arm in shock.  
And then I saw it.   
OH MY GOD!

Its swelling! Chekizie blurted in horror.  
I can see that very clearly! Michael said, looking just as horrified.  
The area around the cut on David Cook’s arm had swelled as in, it was BULGING, like something was about to burst right out of his arm, and the only reason why it hadnât yet was because of the stitches keeping the wound closed.  
Oh, my, god I had never seen something as horrific as that in real life EVER!  
It was like a scene right out of Grey’s Anatomy, when the patient’s really in trouble.  
You’d think David Cook’s arm was MUTATING or something I mean, it was like something was bulging right under his skin ugghhh!!!  
I swore, I wanted to gag at the sight of it all.  
And, judging the look on Archie’s face as he was the closest to where Cook was sitting he wanted to throw up, too.

We gotta do something, dude, Jason said. He eyed Cook’s arm nervously, but his voice was cool and calm. Good grief, the world could be on the brink of destruction and he’d still be as relaxed as a tourist on a sunny day at the beach.

What’s wrong with David? Ramielle asked, trying to get a look at Cook’s arm.

No, dont look! I yelled, quickly.  
On instinct, Kristy, Brooke and Carly held Ramielle back and tried to cover her eyes.

Archie jumped up and started running towards the front of the plane probably towards the pilot’s cabin to ask for an emergency landing or anything that could help Cook.

Cook! Hey, dont pass out, mate! Michael said, worriedly.

Cook groaned. He couldnt reply the pain was too much for him.

And then he keeled over, fell off the couch and hit the floor, out cold.

OK, this was bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Time: 9.00 PM  
Location: San Diego, California

David Archuleta  
Over two hours ago, we were on a plane reaching San Diego

San Diego the city I had my first audition in the city where I got the golden ticket to Hollywood the city where it all started for me

And I was back

And we were in the hospital.

We’d been to two different hospitals, in two different cities, in two different states all in one day.

And two hours later, we were sitting in the waiting room like statues not moving, not speaking just sitting and waiting

Because one of our close friends one of our very VERY close friends David Cook was in the OR and we had no idea what was going to happen to him.

He was gonna be fine. I told myself that over and over and over again he was gonna be fine everything was gonna be fine 

Carly Smithson  
I had the second near heart attack today.

And both had been caused by a man named David Cook.

-flashback-

David Cook, age 25, we found him unconscious and bleeding the paramedic was telling the doctor as they rushed Cook on a gurney down the hallways of the hospital. swelling in the arm could possibly be due to exposure towards unknown infection tachycardia in the 90’s, BP’s in the 40’s.

Is he gonna be OK? Ramielle cried as she and the rest of us rushed after the doctors.

We’ve got to get him to an OR, stat! the doctor told the rest of the hospital staff that were with him.

OR?! Syesha repeated. You’re gonna OPERATE on him?!

Nobody answered her.  
They rushed Cook into the elevator. We tried to follow them, but the nurses held us back saying, Sorry, but you cant follow us onto the OR floor. You’ll have to wait in the lobby until further notice.

Half an hour later, another doctor came up to us and asked us if we had any idea how David Cook had gotten into the kind of state that he was in, now  
We tried to relive what happened in Glendale, and then what happened on the plane as calmly as we could, but oh, god, I wanted to cry and throw up at the same time thinking about Cook

so you’re saying the intern from that hospital simply stitched him up without even considering the possibilities of infections or internal bleeding or anything? the doctor asked us.

I guess, Syesha said in a choked voice. I mean, Cook said the intern had shoved him right out the door

The doctor sighed, then said, Thank you. I’ll update you on your friend’s condition as soon as I can.

A minute after the doctor had left, our publicist came over and sat down with us.  
The phone’s ringing off the hook. our publicist said, tiredly. The media’s caught wind of David Cook’s second trip to the hospital all in one day, and I’ve had to tame some seriously crazy rumors I even had Cook’s family call me up, asking whether their son had DIED!

At the word died, Ramielle practically burst into tears, again.

Oh, no, baby, its OK I said, hugging Ramielle comfortingly. David’s gonna be just fine

Look, maybe we should get the rest of you to the hotel, our publicist said, sympathetically. The hospital is not the place you all should be in

What?! Are you kidding me?! Michael said, angrily.  
We’re not going anywhere, Chekizie same, firmly.  
We cant leave David, Archie told our publicist, simply. He’s our friend. We’re the closest he’s got right now.  
You tell em, Archie, Jason said, nodding his head happily.

Our publicist began to get more calls, and she had to walk off to answer them. We heard her replying rather rudely to someone on the other end of the line as she walked away 

Brooke, you alright? Kristy asked, concerned. You’d better lie down  
Brooke looked ready to faint herself. She’d been in total shock when Cook had passed out in front of us on the plane. She hadnt spoken a word since then till now. It was like she’d been rendered silent by the trauma.  
And she was pregnant oh, god, the toll it must be taking on her  
Come on, Brooke, you need to rest Kristy said, urging Brooke to lie down.  
Kristy managed to get Brooke to lie down after awhile. And, five minutes later, Brooke had fallen fast asleep.

And the rest of us just sat in a daze waiting hoping

-back to present-

It was after nine, and yet still no word about Cook.  
How long did a surgery take, honestly?

The doctor had come back twice in the past two hours to tell us that some toxic substances (probably from the water in the alligator moat) had gotten into Cook’s blood stream the swelling had been caused by the building number of white cells fighting the pathogens around the wound where the infection had originated from the pathogens had been harmful enough to give Cook a fever, then make him pass out but they werent lethal the doctor had said that once they’d finished cleaning the toxic stuff out from Cook’s arm and sewn him back up, they’d have him set on an IV dripping to counter the rest of the harmful stuff that’d gotten into his system and he’d be back to normal in a jiffy.

Anyone wanna go get him balloons and a Get Well card? Jason asked, glancing at Archie.  
Shut up, Jason the rest of us groaned.  
Well should we? Archie asked us, nervously.  
NO, the rest of us replied, quickly.  
Cook’s not having a matter-of-life-and-death situation, and we promised our publicist to lay low, Kristy explained, as Archie shifted uncomfortably in his seat, itching to do more anonymous good deeds. So, no, Archie, as much as all of us want to go out and get him a Get Well sign we cant.  
Besides, Ramielle piped up. The doctor said David will be able to walk out here tonight like nothing happened, so its no big a deal right? she asked, nervously.  
Of course, sweetie, Carly told her, comfortingly.  
Yeah, David Cook’s a fighter, Michael said, confidently. He’ll survive ANYTHING!

Brooke White  
I woke up to hear Michael saying something like, He’ll survive ANYTHING!  
Uhhh what time was it? Where was I? What happened?  
Gasp! Oh, my, god David Cook!

Ugh, see what you did, Michael! Kristy said, irritably. You woke her up!  
Oh sorry, sweetheart, didnt mean to interrupt your beauty sleep, Michael told me, with an apologetic smile.  
Are you OK? Archie asked me. Do you need anything?  
I couldnt help but smile at him. No, Im good I just had a little shock before, that’s all.  
I sat up and looked around.   
We were in a hospital. And it was all dark outside.  
How long was I asleep? I asked the others.  
About two hours, Syesha replied.  
Two hours? Wow, that’d been one long nap  
And David Cook I asked, anxiously.  
Still no word on him, Chekizie replied, with a sigh. But Im sure he’s gonna do just fine.  
You sure you’re alright, Brooke? Kristy asked in concern.  
I rolled my eyes at her. I think Im doing just fine, Kristy. Thanks.  
Oh, good, Ramielle said, leaning over and giving me a hug. Because David Cook’s scared me enough today.

Yeah, when that man gets out of the OR, Im so gonna get my hands on him for scaring the hell out of us TWICE in one day grrrr!!! Carly snarled, her hands contorted in front of her as if she was strangling an invisible person.  
Whoa there, Carly, Michael said, backing away from her. I dont know who David should be more afraid of, the alligators or the Irish lass who’s gonna choke the life out of him

Do all hospital cafeterias serve crappy food? Jason suddenly asked, curiously. I keep hearing food in hospitals stink, but I dont know

Excuse me, friends of David Cook?   
The doctor had come back. Finally!  
How’s he doing? Archie immediately asked.

The doctor actually smiled at us. We just got him out of the OR. They’ve moved him to a regular ward upstairs. He should be awake by now, too. You can all go see him if you like.  
So, he’s fine? Michael asked.  
Yes, the doctor replied. Yes, he is. You can all go see him, now. He’s in room 213  
All of us immediately jumped up and rushed past the doctor to get to the elevator except Archie, who hung back to say thank you to the doctor, and Jason, who per usual liked to take his time  
Thank you thank you so much Archie told the doctor repeatedly, shaking his hand.  
Come on, Archie, the elevator’s here! Syesha called as the elevator doors slid open.  
Thanks again! Archie told the doctor, then dashed across the lobby to catch up with us.  
All ten of us hurried into the elevator. Chekizie, who was closest to the buttons on the wall, pressed the button for the second floor. The elevator doors slid closed. And then we were heading up

And then  
What’s this? Jason asked, interestedly, staring at this poster that’d been stuck to a notice board on the sidewall of the elevator. Oh, gosh, it was a poster on  
How To Check For Breast Cancer Jason read slowly and loudly, for all of us to hear. And he looked with immense fascination at the diagrams of umm well, the diagrams that showed women how to check for signs of breast cancer. Oh, lord  
Michael and Chekizie had to cover their mouths to keep themselves from laughing.  
Carly quickly reached out and covered Archie’s eyes with her hands. Jason! she snapped. Stop that!  
Jason looked around at her in confusion. What? Im not doing anything

David Cook  
Where was I? What time was it? What happened?  
As soon as my eyes had adjusted to the surroundings, I’d realized that I was lying in a hospital bed with an IV line connected up to my right hand and I couldnt feel my left arm for some reason my left arm was wrapped in a bandage, too, by the way

Huh, what happened to the plane? And what happened to everyone else?  
I looked at the clock on the wall. Whoa! It was after nine? A while ago it’d only been six-thirty in the evening

And then I heard someone yell, COOKIE! and then Ramielle was at my bedside and then she had her arms around me and her head snug against my chest   
Then everyone else was in the room, telling me things like, Welcome back, David! and Glad you’re awake, now! and Dont scare us like that ever again!   
Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! I told them. First off what HAPPENED to me?  
You mean you dont know? Kristy said.  
The last thing I remember was watching Michael, Jason and Chekizie shoot down rampaging aliens at one of the moon bases of Planet Mars, I told them. And, now, Im here, and I have an IV drip connected to my right hand, and I have no feeling in my left arm. What’s going on, guys?  
Remember when you scraped your arm when you were in the alligator moat? Chekizie said. It got infected, man. You passed out on the plane, gave us all one heck of a shock.  
Luckily, we were already arriving in San Diego, Syesha continued. Little Archie got the pilot to make an emergency landing at the nearest airport, then the paramedics came and rushed you to the hospital  
And then the doctors took you into the OR for SURGERY, and we had to wait TWO HOURS before the doctor finally told us you were OK! Ramielle said, showing me how clearly scared and worried she’d been for me.  
Gosh, guys, Im really sorry I told them all.  
Good! Carly snapped. Because I ALMOST had a heart attack TWICE today, and if I end up being hit with an anxiety attack, I’ll know EXACTLY who to strangle over it!

People! People! Chill out, Jason said. What’s with all the negative vibe? Relax feel the loveâ  
Feel the love? Right

Do you know when you’re getting out of here? Archie asked Cook.  
I just woke up, buddy, Cook replied. I dont know anything. I hope I can get out before tomorrow’s show. I definitely dont wanna miss it.  
Well, the doctor said you’d be able to walk out of here tonight, Brooke said, shrugging. Maybe someone could go ask the nurse or something if they know anything NOT you, Archie, you’ve done enough for one day!  
Its OK I dont mind Archie replied, already heading for the door.  
Kristy reached out and seized Archie around the collar of his T-shirt, then dragged him back over to the bedside.  
Jason, she said. YOU go check with the nurses.  
Whatever Jason replied, strolling calmly towards the door.

Before he could head out, however, a nurse suddenly walked in. She stopped at the sight of us all, and stared.  
Is something the matter? Brooke asked the nurse, politely.  
The nurse blinked. N-no nothing’s the matter its just I’ve seen you all on TV, before.  
Oh, right that nurse obviously watched American Idol  
Hey, any idea when our friend’s getting out of here, miss? Michael asked the nurse.  
What? Oh oh, right the nurse stared at Michael like she was in a trance. He can go once the IV bag’s empty y-you’re Michael Johns, arent you? she asked in wonder.  
Oh, yeah, I am, Michael replied, with a polite smile. And you are he read her nametag, Rosie. Nice to meet you.  
The nurse giggled. Yeah, giggled. And she swooned. Definitely swooned. She looked around, and her eyes landed on Jason Castro, who was gazing dreamily around the room. Oh, my, god Jason Castro!  
Hmmm? Oh, hello, Jason said, smiling and giving her a peace sign.  
The nurse gasped then sighed, Oh, gosh, I really love your eyes  
Dont they all? Kristy muttered to the rest of us, rolling her eyes.  
The nurse then turned to me. Her eyes bulged so much I thought they were gonna fall out of their sockets. David Cook?! The David Cook?! Oh, my, god!  
Isnt his name in the charts you’re holding? Syesha said, pointing at the clipboard the nurse was holding.  
I thought it was just someone who had the same name! the nurse explained in a high-pitched voice. She looked like she was hyperventilating. Oh, my, god Im surrounded by hotties oh, wait! she gasped, looking wildly around the room. 

We all stared at her, expecting her to say something terrible to say that they had to amputate my arm or something  
What? What is it? Carly asked, worriedly. What’s wrong?

Where’s David Archuleta? the nurse finally asked. Isnt he here with you all?  
Heck, she’d been looking for Archie but, hey, where had that kid gone to?  
Oh, god, I love him the most! the nurse squealed, excitedly. He’s just ADORABLE! Where is he?!  
The rest of us looked around the room. Where did Archie go?  
I think he left Ramielle said, frowning.  
The nurse seemed extremely crest-fallen. Then she brightened up again and asked, Is he coming back?  
I dont know maybe, Kristy replied, shrugging.  
Are you all planning to remain here until David Cook gets out? the nurse asked, quickly.  
Uh yeah, Michael replied.  
The nurse almost started jumping up and down. Well, could I take a picture with you all?  
We all just mumbled Sure and OK in reply.  
Great! the nurse said, ecstatically. My camera phone is in my locker! I just have to go get it! Stay right where you are! I’ll be right back! then she turned and left the room at a run.  
A moment later  
Is she gone? came Archie’s muffled voice from somewhere behind the bed curtains.  
So, that’s where the kid had gone he’d been hiding behind the curtains all along???  
Sorry, when the nurse started getting all excited, I thought it was best if I started hiding, he explained, sheepishly.

There was a buzzing sound. Ramielle quickly dug into her bag and took out her phone.  
Its Danny! she gasped. I gotta take this call!  
Then she ran out into the hallway to answer the call from her boyfriend.  
Huh that Danny had better be treating her right

 

Ramielle Malubay  
Hi, Danny, I missed you so much! I said, happily. You wont believe the day I’ve been having  
Rami, what’s this I hear about you kissing David Archuleta? Danny demanded from the other end of the line.  
I frowned. What do you mean? What are you talking about?  
Did you or did you not KISS David Archuleta? Danny demanded. He sounded really angry oh, no  
Kiss? No way! I replied, shocked. Where did you hear that from, anyway?  
Its all over the news, Ramielle, Danny said, coldly. They’ve got PICTURES of you and David Archuleta all over the place! Pictures of you two KISSING each other!  
WHAT???!!!  
That’s impossible! I replied. I never, NEVER kissed David Archuleta EVER! Those pictures have gotta be fake!  
They have it on video, too, Ramielle, Danny said.  
On video?! But but this was impossible I never once kissed Archie never!  
Danny, I dont know how this happened, but I’ve NEVER kissed David Archuleta ever in my life, I said. I was beginning to feel hurt by the coldness in Danny’s voice. He sounded really, really angry with me. You’ve gotta believe me. I would never do anything like that. Im with you, remember?  
But you’re not WITH me, Danny replied. You’re halfway across the country with David Archuleta, the guy who WON American Idol  
What did Danny mean by that? Oh, god, no, he surely wasnt thinking that  
You’re not seriously thinking Im attracted to David Archuleta! I said, my voice choking. I couldnt believe Danny. I loved him so much. How could he suspect me like this??? He’s just a friend! YOU are my boyfriend, Danny! You’ve been with me from the start! I love you, Danny  
I heard Danny’s sigh of disappointment on the other end of the line. I love you too, Ramielle, but I dont know how I could go on like this, us being apart from each other and seeing you and Archuleta on TV together look, I just have to think this all out I’ll call you, alright?  
What? I gasped. No, Danny, dont hang up!  
The phone went dead.  
Danny! I cried, feeling tears well up in my eyes. My heart was breaking. It ached so much, Danny!

Ramielle? Carly called from the doorway. Rami, what’s wrong? Why were you shouting?  
I looked around at Carly, and she saw the tears in my eyes.  
Oh, my, god Rami, what happened? she gasped, hurrying over to me.  
The world just crashed down around me. That’s what happened!  
What’s going on? a second voice spoke. Ramielle? What’s the matter?  
Oh, no, it was David Archuleta.  
And Danny had just accused me of kissing him  
Before I knew it, I found myself shouting at David, No, dont come near! Stay away from me!  
David froze, staring at me in surprise. He’d never seen me acting like this before

What’s going on? Kristy said, as she and the others poked their heads out the doorway.  
Even people from neighboring rooms had started looking out into the hallway to see what was happening. But I didnt care. I had just gone through the worst, WORST feeling in the world.  
And David Archuleta just stood there, staring at me, his innocent hazel eyes showing just how completely clueless he was about the conversation I just had with Danny and I just felt so bad for having yelled at him that the tears just came even faster

And then Brooke, Kristy and Syesha were around me, too, asking me what was wrong. I tried to tell them, but everytime I opened my mouth, my voice would choke and I’d end up crying a lot more, instead

Did I do something wrong, Ramielle? David Archuleta asked, worriedly.  
No not really I managed to squeak between sobs. Not unless *sob* you kissed me *sob* while I was already *sob* dating Danny and *sob* we both forgot about it*sob* somehow  
What?! everyone else exclaimed.

Kristy Lee Cook  
You guys KISSED? Syesha exclaimed into the hallway for everyone EVERYONE to hear.

Archie looked wildly around at us in confusion, his hazel eyes growing huge. K-kissed? N-no! I didnt I never I dont! he looked towards Ramielle, lost for an explanation.

Oi, Syesha, what’s with the public announcement? Michael said, coming out of the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ramielle in tears. Whoa, what the?

Oh, fellas Jason called in a sing-song voice from inside the room. Cook wants to know what’s going on he’s getting out of bed   
Tell him he’d better STAY PUT or I’ll paralyze him in both of his legs with my bare hands! Carly snarled in reply.  
Okie-dokie Jason replied, breezily. Hey, Cook? Carly says that

There you are! our publicist came running down the hallway towards us. You could at least TELL ME where you guys were going first! Imagine the shock I had when I came back to the lobby after answering all those crazy calls about you to find that all of you were GONE! And why are you all out here in the hallway?! Cant you see everyone’s staring? Everybody into the room, now! and she chased us all back into David Cook’s room, then slammed the door shut behind her and locked it.

Whoa, why’s Ramielle crying?! Cook demanded.  
No idea, I replied.  
She said something about Archie kissing her, Syesha said, randomly.

WHAT?! 

B-but I d-didnt I didnt kiss her! Archie blurted in shock. He looked ready to pass out. I didnt I didnt do anything! I have no idea w-what

Alright, EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! Chekizie yelled.

The room fell as silent as a graveyard.

Let’s try and look at the whole story here, shall we? Chekizie said. Ramielle, can you tell us exactly what’s bothering you?

Ramielle sniffed back her tears, hiccupped a bit, then said, I got a call from Danny and he he said that that there were p-pictures and a v-video of m-me and D-David Archuleta k-kissing all over the n-news!

What?! the rest of us exclaimed.  
T-that’s what I t-thought! Ramielle said, sobbing all over again. And t-then Danny h-hung up on me and t-that was the was the W-WORST f-feeling in the whole w-wide world!  
That MORON! David Cook burst out, furiously. He hurt you over some fake pictures some sleazy paparazzo came up with?! Why I oughta!  
DONT you dare get out of that bed! Carly snapped at him.  
Ramielle said there was a VIDEO, too, Chekizie said, loudly, bringing order back to the room. Where could that have come from?

Are you referring to THIS video? our publicist suddenly asked, holding up her phone. Someone sent it to me and asked for my comment. Here, take a look

I was standing closest to the publicist, so I was the first to look at the video. Oh, my, god

 

Syesha Mercado  
Oh, my, god Kristy Lee said, her jaw dropping.  
What? I said, rushing over to take a look at the publicist’s phone, too.  
The video was kinda hazy but I could still make out Ramielle’s and Archie’s facial features very clearly jeez, who’d taken this video? Whoever it was that had the camera must’ve been hanging outside the window or something well, you’d have to expect that from a sleazy paparazzo

Hey, I recognize that place I said, frowning at the surroundings Ramielle and Archie were in. It looks like  
The hospital in Glendale, Arizona, the publicist answered for me.

I watched as Ramielle got up from her seat then turned around bent over Archie leaned in placed her hand on his cheek¦ and

Oh, my, god! Ramielle gasped in disbelief. Oh, my, god, they’ve got it all WRONG! she looked at Archie, I DID kiss you but not on the mouth!

Archie still looked confused for a minute, and then it dawned on him, too. Oh, my, gosh!

Begging your pardon, guys, but some of us are still in the dark here! Brooke said.

I kissed Archie ON THE CHEEK! Ramielle exclaimed. He was being nice to me at the hospital, so I gave him a quick peck on the cheek! It was nothing!

Well, girl, from the angle this video was taken, it looks just like you guys were kissing right on the mouth, instead, I said. What a way to blow things out of proportion!

Oh, my, gosh, Im so sorry about all of this, Archie said, looking immensely guilty. I had no idea something like this could happen

No, dont apologize, Archie. Its my fault, not yours, Ramielle said, tearfully.

Its NOBODY’S fault, Brooke said, firmly. None of us knew something like this would happen.

If there’s anybody to blame, its the paparazzi, Cook replied. Remember when they reported on a radio station in Indiana that I had DIED, when I’d only just gone to the hospital to check on my blood pressure? Unbelievable oh, and that Danny Noriega should’ve known better than to believe the media over his girlfriend! I swear, when I get out of this place, Im gonna call that jerk up and give him a!

No violence in front of the kids! Brooke snapped.  
Cook rolled his eyes. Right sorry  
Im almost twenty-one, you know, Ramielle said. Anyway, Im gonna call Danny and tell him for really happened.

Put him on speaker phone, Kristy suggested. We can ALL tell him that this was just a big misunderstanding.

Chekizie  
so you forgive me? Ramielle asked, hopefully.  
Actually, I think I should be the one apologizing, Danny’s voice replied from the speaker. Im really sorry, Rami, I should’ve known better  
Yeah, you should’ve! Cook said, hot-temperedly. You made her cry, you ow!  
He clutched at his side where Carly had elbowed him.  
Look, we all know what’s going on, and we all know that this was all just a huge misunderstanding, Michael said. As far as we’re all concerned, this case is closed. Forgotten. Ancient history. Alright?  
Right, we all replied.  
So can I talk to Ramielle in private now, please? Danny asked, pleadingly.  
Why? What do you want to talk to her about? Cook demanded. Ow! Brooke, not you, too! Let me remind you that you’re hitting a guy in a HOSPITAL BED here OW!  
Ramielle giggled, took Danny off speaker phone, then retreated into a corner to talk to him alone.

Well, that went rather smoothly, I said.  
I sure hope so, Archie said. He still looked shaken up over the whole kissing issue.  
Hey, havent your peeps called you over the kissing stuff? Syesha asked Archie.  
Oh umm yeah, Archie replied, looking embarrassed. My mom sent me a text message a while ago I told her it was all a big misunderstanding no harm done   
No harm done?! the publicist repeated, looking enraged. I had ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-FIVE calls in the past FIVE minutes, all of them from fan girls, ALL of them threatening to TAKE THEIR OWN LIVES if the rumors that David Archuleta had a new girlfriend were true!

Whoa, now that was scary.  
Archie went paler than before. Oh, man, Im SO sorry, I had no idea Im really, really sorry

OK, deep down inside, I knew the publicist had made a very VERY bad move

Two hours later

Man, you gotta stop beating yourself up, I told Archie as he sat at the end of his bed, staring guiltily at his feet.

We were in the new hotel. Once again, I was Archie’s roommate. Earlier, the hospital had cleared David Cook, and we had all been escorted out of the hospital through this secret underground service passageway below the building, solely to avoid the paparazzi camping outside. Not before that nurse who went to get her camera phone got to take a group picture with us. It was a good thing we were already leaving and the body guards had to usher us away quickly, or that nurse would’ve grabbed Archie and kissed him for real

Phew, what a ride

And now here I was, in the new hotel room in San Diego, itching for a shower. And there was Archie, spacing out again, lost in thoughts that were probably filled with loads of guilt

Im telling you, man, you gotta stop worrying about other people and worry about yourself for once, I continued. You’re a good guy, David. Good guys arent supposed to feel bad about themselves.

Sorry, Archie said, quietly.

Again with the apologies. Honestly, the world could end, and he’d somehow think it was his fault, too

Look, bro, I said. Im gonna go take a shower. And when I come back in here, I dont wanna see anymore of that sulking, alright? None of this was your fault. You gotta take it all in stride, you hear me?

Umm yeah, OK, Archie said, smiling weakly. Thanks.

I offered him an encouraging smile, then headed into the bathroom.

About half an hour later, I got out of the shower, all ready for bed to find the bedroom completely empty.  
Archie had left the room. Weird where had he gone to?

I looked at the clock. Oh, man, it was almost midnight. Where’d Archie gone at a time like this?   
Maybe I should stay up and wait till he gets back 

Yeah, I’ll do that anyway, Archie should be coming back any minute, now he’s not the type to wander off late at night right?

 

Jason Castro  
ZZzzzz zzzz ZzzzZzzz

Oooohh, pasta I love pasta

Pasta, my favorite food¦ my favorite food, pasta ooohh, yuuummm

And I like CHEESE and tomato sauce yummm 

ZZzzzzZZZZZZzzz.

BRRRRIIINNNGGG!!! BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!

Whoa! Where’s the fire??? Oh is school over? Can I go home now? I want raviolis for lunch!

Someone get the phone, already!  
Jason’’s closest to it!  
He’s in dreamland, Michael, he’s not gonna pick up!  
Oh, alright, alright hello? Hey! Chekizie! What’s up, bro? What? No, I havent seen him what what do you mean he’s GONE?!

Oh, so the sound had been the hotel phone ringing ha ha

DAVID! We have a problem! Archie’s MISSING!  
What?!  
Castro! Wake up! Archie’s MISSING!

WHAM! Something went flying into my face. HARD. It shattered my beautiful dream...

Oh, man good bye, my dear raviolis I’ll miss you

WHAM!  
Jason! Come on, GET UP!

Michael Johns  
It’s 2 AM.  
And we officially have a new crisis on our hands.  
David Archuleta is MISSING.


	7. Chapter 7

Time: 2 AM  
Location: San Diego, California

David Cook  
What do you mean, he’s MISSING?! I shouted across the room.  
Chekizie says Archie hasnt been back to his room since two hours ago! Michael replied, frantically. And he isnt answering his phone, either! JASON! GET UP!!!

WHAM! Michael threw another pillow at Jason’s face.

Uhhh Im up Im up Jason groaned, blinking hazily around. Uhhh raviolis!

Raviolis?  
Had that weirdo been dreaming about food again?

Did Chekizie call the girls? I asked.  
No, he didnt want to worry them, especially Brooke, Michael replied, throwing on his jeans and jacket. But he’s called our publicists, and now they’ve got people going out into the town to look for him and Im going with them!  
Me too! I said, leaping off the bed and grabbing my shoes.

Uhhh you know, maybe Archie just fell asleep in the bathroom or something Jason muttered, sleepily.

Michael and I stared at him. Was this guy for real or what?!

Uhhh Im going back to sleep Jason said, then he buried his head under the pillow. 

Forget him! I said, grabbing Michael before he threw another pillow at Jason. We gotta find Archie. We’re only wasting time trying to wake Castro up!

Fine, Michael said, darkly, tossing the pillow aside. Let’s get out of here.

David Archuleta  
Two hours before

I couldnt sleep. Maybe it was jet lag or something. I just didnt feel like sleeping.  
So I decided to take a walk. There was a beach nearby the hotel. And it was a clear night. The moon was really bright, and there were lots of stars in the sky. It was kind of late at night; I doubted the paparazzi would come after me at this hour, especially if I’d snuck out of the hotel unnoticed.

Sneaking out was easier than I thought it would be. I just kept my head down and walked as normally as I could out of the place without looking at anybody.

The wind was really strong at the beach. And so was the tide. But the place couldnt have looked more beautiful.   
I walked down the beach, holding my shoes, my feet sinking into the cool sand and I listened to the sound of the waves and enjoyed the cool breeze and I gazed occasionally across the sea at the amazing light show that was the city’s skyscrapers in the distance 

I mostly looked up at the stars.  
I loved to look up at the stars because there’d always be the hope that someone someone I knew someone close to my heart was looking up at the same stars, too and, in some way, no matter how far apart we were from each other, we were still together

Then my watch beeped and I realized it was already midnight.  
Oh, man, I had to get back to the hotel I didnt want to worry anybody Chekizie would’ve probably noticed already that I had left the room and the girls would kill me if they knew I had wandered off alone

I turned around to head back and then I froze.  
What the?

Along the beach, just a few feet away from me, was somebody somebody in the water  
It looked like a girl yeah, it definitely was a girl I could see her long golden blonde hair flying in the wind she wore a simple green dress and she was walking walking into the water

Why was she doing that? The tide was seriously strong she shouldnt be doing something like that especially at night, when no one was around except me

But I guessed she didnt see me there. She had her eyes fixed on the horizon. And she just kept walking further and further into the water

WHOOSH! 

A huge wave crashed against her, making her stumble back and fall to her knees but she just got up and continued walking even further into the water

WHOOSH! 

This time the waves almost consumed her she was drenched from head to toe but she just got up and continued to walk into those waves

I was worried. What was wrong with that girl? I found myself running along the sand towards her what was she doing? The waves were gonna sweep her away if she wasnt careful

And then I got close enough to see her face. Or, actually, I only got to see the side of her face

But it was enough to make my whole body go cold.

Tears. The girl had tears in her eyes.

And then I knew what this girl was trying to do

WHOOSH! 

This time a really huge wave crashed down on her and swallowed her whole.

NO!

Michael Johns  
Present time

Crap, this wasnt happening.  
Where did Archie go? It was not like him to disappear like this

Any sign of him? I asked one of the publicists who’d just come back into the hotel lobby.

No, nothing, the publicist said, tiredly, running a hand through his hand. If we cant find him by dawn, we might have to call the cops to help us out damn it, if the press gets wind of this!

Damn it, where is that kid? Cook said, frowning. Why hasnt he answered his phone?!

Remind me again why we cant join the search party for him? Chekizie asked the publicist, irritably.

Because we cant risk any more of you Idols making unwanted headlines by venturing out into the city! our publicist replied, looking just as frustrated. Now, will you all PLEASE return to your rooms and WAIT for us to update you?

You’re not seriously expecting us to sit around and wait, are you? I said, angrily. This is a kid we’re looking for. OUR kid! I swear, when the girls find out about this!

Find out about what, Michael?

I looked around. Brooke was there, holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a small plate of crackers.

Brooke! What are you doing here? Cook asked, trying to look casual.

I was hungry, Brooke replied. But dont change the subject! What are you guys up to? What do you not want me and the girls to find out?

Nothing, Chekizie, Cook and I replied, a little too innocently.

Brooke stared at Chekizie. Did you leave Archie alone in the room?

What? No, he I mean Chekizie looked imploringly at me and Cook for help.

Is something wrong with Archie? Brooke asked, frowning at us. Is that why you guys are up? Is there something wrong with him? Why dont you want us girls to find out?

Nothing’s wrong with Archie! I said, quickly. Listen, Brooke, you should really be getting back to bed

Brooke suddenly looked really angry. The way she glared at us it was like we were staring into the eyes of a pissed off tiger, instead. Im pregnant, she said, through gritted teeth. Im taking pain meds. Im suffering from morning flu, abdominal pain, migraines, sudden hot flashes, and EXTREMELY UNSTABLE HORMONE SURGES. And Im awake right now, even though its past two in the morning, because the person Im growing inside of me needs to feed. So, Im gonna say this ONE MORE TIME as calmly as I can Is. There. Something. Wrong. With. Archie?!

Chekizie, David Cook and I looked at each nervously. We had no idea how to reply her. If we kept our mouths shut, she’d probably explode. If we did tell her what was really going on she’d DEFINITELY explode.

Archie’s missing, I said, finally.

David Archuleta  
Two hours ago

NO!

I dropped everything I was holding and rushed right into the angry waves

WHOOSH! I was immediately drenched from top to bottom. But I didnt care where was the girl?! Where’d she gone?! Oh, man, I had to find her!

WHOOSH! The waves were so strong too strong WHOOSH!... I was forced to my knees but I got up, determined to find the girl Thank God there was a lot of moonlight tonight otherwise I would’ve been swallowed up in the darkness by now

WHOOSH! More waves came crashing into my back and into my face forcing me down but I struggled to stay up I had to find that girl I had to!

And then I saw a flash of gold among the inky black waves and then I saw an arm appear among the waves and then sink out of sight, again

I had no choice. There was only one thing to do. I took a deep breath, then plunged into the water

The waves werent so strong now that I was underwater I started swimming swimming out into the sea and I continued to search for the girl come on, where was she?  
It was harder for me to see it was much darker underwater than it was on the surface

And as I searched frantically around in the water, I couldnt help but think God, if you’re there, please dont let me lose this girl to the sea

Wait! What was that? Looked like seaweed no, it was cloth green cloth the girl’s dress!  
The girl! Id found her. Thank God!

The girl floated around in the water, lifeless, her body limp, her eyes closed but I knew she was still alive air bubbles rose from her mouth and nose she was still alive

I swam up to her, grabbed her around the waist, then started swimming as hard as I could towards the surface

Come on, come on, nearly there

I broke the surface of the water, the cold air of the night breeze like frostbite on my skin. I used one arm to keep myself afloat, the other to hold the girl up and then I started swimming again, as hard as I could, back to shore

WHOOSH! The waves helped push us both back onto the shore. The minute we were back on dry land, I hauled the girl into my arms and carried her as far as I could away from the water I was so tired from fighting the waves that my arms and legs felt like lead and the girl felt like a sack of potatoes in my arms Id only gotten about ten feet up the shore before my legs gave out completely and we collapsed onto the sand

Come on, David, get it together you gotta make sure the girl’s alright

I managed to sit up and roll the girl onto her back. Her eyes were still closed. She didnt look like she was breathing. Her chest was still. Oh, man, I was really in trouble here

What was I gonna do? I didnt know how to administer CPR! Sure, I’d seen it done a million times before, but I had never done one for real I’d better call somebody

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my cell phone. I mentally kicked myself in the butt when I realized the phone was now dead. My cell phone had gone swimming with me, but it hadnt been waterproof

Great, what was I gonna do now?  
Call for help? It wasnt gonna work. Nobody was gonna hear me the closest house was too far away

I looked back at the girl. I had to do something but what?

What happened next was completely instinctive. It was like something had taken over me like something had taken over my body and my mind just decided to sit back and observe from a distance

Before I knew it, my hands were suddenly on her chest and I was pumping as hard as I could and then I paused, my hands moving to her face to hold her mouth open and then my mouth was on hers, and I was breathing into her and I noticed how cold yet soft her lips were and then my hands were pumping at her chest, again

Then, right out of the blue, the girl suddenly raised her head and spat seawater out of her mouth and then her head collapsed back into the sand and she was still again. I noticed that her chest was moving up and down, now she was breathing again

Oh, man, Id just given a girl CPR Id just saved the girl from drowning, then given her CPR man, what a night this was turning out to be and, wow, was I TIRED

I fell on my back next to the girl who was still out cold trying to catch my breath. I looked up at the sky looked at the stars and I gave a silent prayer of thanks and then everything faded away

Syesha Mercado  
Present time

Archie’s missing. Oh, my, god oh, my, god!  
Where the hell could he be?  
And why wasnt he answering his phone?!  
Oh, god, please tell me some crazy stalker fan didnt decide to kidnap him or something!

This is crazy. They wont let us go out and search for David! Come on! We're his family away from home! We promised his real family from Utah that we’d watch out for him during the tour oh, god, where could Archie be???

And I cant believe Jason decided to sleep through all this! What is wrong with him??!!

Kristy told me not to mind about Jason. She said she’ll deal with him later. Judging by the cheeky smile she’d given me when she’d said that, I didnt doubt it in the slightest that she was gonna take real good care of Castro

David Archuleta  
Two hours ago

What happened? Where was I? Why do I smell the sea?  
Oh, right the girl!  
I quickly sat up and checked on the girl in the green dress next to me.  
She was still out cold, but at least she was breathing.  
I looked at my watch. Good thing it was waterproof, unlike my phone. Whoa, Id been out for a while. It was five minutes past one.   
I had to call someone for help like 911 or something but Id have to use a payphone Id have to go look for one. But I couldnt leave the girl lying behind like this. Something bad could happen to her.  
And I didnt think I had the strength to carry her again, either.

There was only one thing to do. Id sit here and watch over the girl until she’d wake up or someone would come along and I could get help from them.

There was something oddly familiar about that girl, however. Its like I had seen her somewhere before. I studied her facial features. Yeah, she looked definitely familiar Id seen her somewhere before strange, who did I know from San Diego? I lived all the way in Utah  
The only time Id ever talk to anyone from San Diego was when I was waiting to audition for American Idol  
And then it hit me.

I stared at the girl who I had rescued. The girl with long, curly blonde hair, fair skin, and very soft lips and eyes that I bet would be a beautiful shade of blue when she’d finally open them

But no way this couldnt be her, could it?  
It couldnt be her. Why would she want to drown herself?  
But then I remembered that there was a reason she would

Could it be?

Hesitantly, I spoke what I hoped what was her name, T-Taylor?

Kristy Lee Cook  
Present time

YEEEOOOOWWW! Jason yelled, jumping right off the bed and all over the room.   
He pranced around the room, trying to get rid of the ice that I had poured down his back.   
Ooh! Ah! Eek! Ack! Yeow! Jason yelled, jumping up and down as an ice cube slid right down his spine.

The hotel room service people can be really nice sometimes, especially when you’re somebody famous.   
Id asked the housekeeping maids if I could borrow the bucket of ice from the tray they were pushing down the corridor, and they’d happily given it to me in exchange for five autographed napkins.

None of us is gonna sleep until Archie’s found, you hear me? I told Jason, firmly.  
Yeah, I hear you! Jason replied, still jumping up and down the place, his face contorted comically as he tried to get the remaining ice cubes out from under his shirt. But I dont understand why you guys are so worried about him! He’s seventeen, not seven years old! Eek! Ah! Cold! Cold! Cold! he yelped as I seized him around the collar and slipped one more ice cube down his back. Ack! Aah! Get it out! Get it out!

David Archuleta  
Two hours ago

Taylor? I called, shaking the girl lightly. I spoke a little more loudly. Taylor? Taylor!  
Mmmmhh the girl moaned, weakly. Gradually, her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked up at me.  
I knew it. Her eyes were blue. This was definitely Taylor.  
Taylor stared up at me in confusion for a minute, then she opened her mouth and said, in a weak voice, David?  
Great, she remembered me, too  
Are you OK? I asked her.  
Taylor stared at me like I was a dream of some sort, then she asked, Am I dead?  
No, I replied. But you almost drowned. I got you out of the water in time.

At this, Taylor quickly sat up and looked around. She looked at the sea, then she looked down at herself, then she looked at me. And, to my complete shock, tears welled up in her eyes again and streamed down her cheeks and into her lap. What the?

Why? she told me in a choked voice. Why did you get me out?  
I you were d-drowning I spluttered. I c-couldnt just let you die out there, could I?  
Well, you should’ve! Taylor suddenly screamed at me. More tears fell from her eyes. You should’ve let me drown! You should’ve let me DIE!

My mouth fell open. What?! Why?!

-flashback-

Hi, Im Taylor, the girl sitting next to me in the waiting room held out her hand with a cheerful smile.  
Im David, I said, shaking her hand and smiling in return. Nice to meet you.  
So Taylor said, unsure of what to say to me.  
How’re you feeling? I asked her.  
Nervous, obviously, she said, with a laugh. You?  
I shrugged. Pretty much the same. How old are you?  
Eighteen, Taylor replied. You?  
Sixteen, I replied. I’ll be seventeen in December.  
Cool, Taylor said, smirking. So, are you a local like me or did you have to travel across the country to be here?  
Oh Im actually from all the way in Utah, I replied. I came here with my dad. He’s not here right now. He’s gone to get me some water. How about you? Is your family here with you?  
Umm no, Taylor said. She looked a little upset. They’re, um, busy.  
I had a feeling Id asked her too much about herself. Sorry. It must be really nerve-wracking to be here alone.  
Not really, no, Taylor replied with a shrug. I’ve usually been alone all my life. Im used to it.  
I paused, wondering what she’d meant by all that maybe there was something up with the way she was living her life probably something that had to do with her family but I didnt want to jump to conclusions or anything. Id just met this girl and I knew nothing about her except that her first name was Taylor, she was eighteen, she had a beautiful laugh, and she was from San Diego.

Much later I was heading back to the parking lot with my dad, clutching the golden ticket to Hollywood I had made it through the first audition, and I felt like I could fly I was going to Hollywood wow

And then I caught sight of Taylor nearby. She was struggling. A middle-aged man held onto her wrist so hard that he was bruising her. And yet Taylor struggled as hard as she could to get free.  
The man only held onto her more tightly and told her roughly, No daughter of mine is going into show business, you hear me?!  
Let go! Taylor shrieked, furiously.  
You’re gonna shut up and you’re gonna get in the car, you understand me?! her father said, angrily.  
No! Taylor screamed, defiantly. I hate you!  
Her father responded by back-handing her across the face. Hard.

Taylor! I gasped, rushing towards her.  
David! my dad called after me, anxiously.  
Let her go! You’re hurting her! I told the man that was supposed Taylor’s father.  
Her father glared at me. And who the hell are you, punk?  
David! my dad said, catching up with me and pulling me back by the arm. David, let me handle this  
Tell your son to keep away from my daughter, Taylor’s father told my dad, threateningly.

I looked at Taylor. The whole right side of her face was red. Her eyes locked with mine. I saw the tears. And then her eyes landed on the golden ticket I was holding. Something flashed in her eyes when she saw the golden ticket. It was sadness. And longing. And anger.  
Taylor then lowered her eyes and spoke more to the floor than to me, Go away, David.  
What?  
I said, GO AWAY, she said, still refusing to look at me. Leave me alone!  
I didnt know who was more surprised, me or Taylor’s father. He’d been surprised enough by her reaction that his grip had loosened on her. Taylor used that opportunity to finally wrench herself free of him. Massaging her bruised wrist, Taylor surprising went and got right into the backseat of her father’s car like how her father had told her to  
And I just stood there, at a loss for words

Taylor’s father got over his shock faster than I did, and he quickly hurried into the driver’s seat.   
And then he was speeding away with Taylor, who still refused to look at me and then they were gone

Come on, David, let’s get out of here, my dad told me. Come on

It would be a while before Id be able to get over what Id just seen

-back to present-

Two hours ago

Why on earth did you try to kill yourself? I demanded.  
What do you care? Taylor fired back. You dont know anything about me!  
She tried to leave, but I grabbed her arm. What happened between you and your father in the parking lot that day? Why did he treat you like that?  
Taylor glared at me. That happened over a year ago! And its nothing compared to what I have to deal with now! Let go of me!  
Not until you tell me what’s going on, I said, firmly. You almost DROWNED, Taylor! I WATCHED you try to drown yourself! The least you could do is tell me what’s wrong!

EVERYTHING is wrong! Taylor screamed, tears streaking down her eyes again. Everything! but then she couldnt go on. She just collapsed back onto the sand, and completely broke down, crying

I got down in the sand with her. Taylor didnt push me away. Instead she clung tightly to me and buried her face in my chest while she cried. I noticed she was shivering, and I wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm and I just held her and I waited 

Brooke White  
Alright, Brooke, just breathe... just breathe...

No need to panic... Archie should be just fine...

Breathe... breathe... OH, MY, GOD, Archie's MISSING!!! WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE??!!!

OK, OK, calm down! Calm down!!!

Just breathe, Brooke, just breathe...

 

Chekizie

Its three in the morning. Where’s Archie? Why did he just disappear like that? Had it been something I told him earlier? What the hell did I say to him, anyway? I cant remember dang it!

The girls are having nervous breakdowns. Except for Ramielle. She was still asleep. We’d all agreed not to wake her up. She was the last person we wanted to worry, now that Brooke already knew about Archie going MIA.

They found him! one of the publicists exclaimed, running over to us with his phone still pressed to his ear.

Oh, my, god, they found him?! Oh, man, its impossible to describe how overjoyed I was feeling 

Where? we all asked the publicist, anxiously.

At the police station, the publicist said. They’ve got him under lockdown!

WHAT???!!!

Ramielle Malubay  
ZZzzzzZZZzzz Ooh, Danny, I love you so much. ZZzzZZzz ooh, Little Jamie and Little Archie so cute I wanna play. ZZzzZZzz

Carly Smithson  
They found Archie?! Oh, thank the Lord! I can FINALLY breathe again!

WHAT???!!! The police have put him in a JAIL CELL???

Jason Castro  
Archie’s in jail

Huh whodathunk?

I hate ice.   
I like it in my drinks.  
But I hate it when Kristy keeps dropping them down the back of my shirt

Ooohhh Michael’s getting sneaky he and David Cook wanna sneak out of the hotel and take a cab to the police station they’re gonna rescue little Archie oh, and Carly’s going with them he he

Ugh, I hate ice.


	8. Chapter 8

Time: 3 AM  
Location: San Diego, California

Carly Smithson  
OH, MY, GOD! I gasped, when I saw the police officer leading poor little David towards us. Oh, Lord, Archie looked terrible. He looked sick enough to pass out and why was he all wet???

I thought I told you all to stay in the hotel! our publicist yelled at me, Michael and Cook, clutching at his hair in frustration. What is wrong with you Idols this season??!!

The minute the police officer let go of Archie, I rushed forward and enveloped him in a crushing hug. I didnt care that he was soaked from top to bottom, or that he smelled of the sea, or that I was getting soaked myself from hugging him oh, thank goodness Archie was safe! I couldnt have been more relieved over anything!

And the poor dear was shaking. He looked so scared. I couldnt imagine what it must’ve been like for him being brought to a police station and being tossed into a cell! And he was a good kid! How could this have happened??!!

David Cook glared furiously at the police officers, Why the HELL did you guys lock this kid up?!

He was charged with kidnapping, one of the police officers replied, shrugging.

WHAT?!

Look, pal, me and my partner didnt believe this kid had to do with any kidnapping whatsoever, either. It did cross our minds that he and the girl were planning to run away or something, but other than that, we were sure it was all just a big misunderstanding but then the girl’s got a really overprotective father, you know what I mean? What thing leads to another, and the next thing you know, the girl’s father is breathing down our necks, slamming charges on the kid and we didnt have a choice but to hold him in a cell until someone could come and get him out

What are you talking about? What GIRL? Michael said, frowning.

I-I can explain, Archie spoke up. His voice shook. The poor darling was still so scared. 

Before any of us could say anything else, the doors suddenly slammed open and in strode this middle-aged man, his face livid, his eyes burning with anger and when he saw me holding Archie, he pointed a finger right at me and demanded, Are you this boy’s mother?!

No, but I might as well be, I said, frowning at the man. Who the hell are you?

Im the father of the girl this punk just tried to kidnap! the man roared, spit flying out of his mouth.

David Archuleta  
Two hours ago

sorry, Taylor said, weakly. She withdrew from me, wiping the remaining tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand. You must really think Im a freak or something.  
Not at all, I replied, offering her a warm smile. So why are you so upset?  
You mean, why did I try to kill myself? Taylor said, with a bitter laugh. There are A LOT of reasons for it.

She sniffed, looked around the beach again, and then she suddenly asked me, You wanna take a walk? I feel better when I take a walk.  
Umm sure. Alright, I replied, with a nervous smile.

And so, minutes later, I was strolling along the beach with Taylor, the night breeze drying off at least some of the water that’d gotten into our clothes. In the back of my mind, I knew I was dumb for still hanging around here. I knew the others would be worried about me somehow. And there was no way they could reach me, now that my phone was dead. And yet, there I was, walking down the beach with Taylor. I kept sneaking glances at her, wondering when she was ever going to talk. But she just kept walking, and stared ahead at nothing in particular

I cleared my throat, So umm  
I didnt get in, Taylor said, suddenly.  
What? I asked.  
Law school, Taylor continued, flatly. I didnt get into law school. It was, like, rejection letter after rejection letter in the mail even after I studied for hours on end even after I gave up ALL of my friends¦ gave up my LIFE no, wait, I havent given up my life YET, but its somewhat close to it I just basically destroyed my life

What about American Idol? I asked. What happened that day?  
Taylor took a deep breath, then smiled sadly at me and said, I wanted to audition. My father had other ideas.  
What do you mean?  
He hates the whole going into show biz idea, Taylor explained, darkly. He thinks his precious little daughter is meant to be a doctor or a lawyer, instead. You saw how determined he was not to let me audition for American Idol. What you interrupted in the parking lot that day was just another father-daughter fight. I wanted to be a singer, and you know what my dad said. No daughter of mine is going into show business! Pathetic, huh?

Well what’s your dad got against you going into show business? I asked.  
He thinks its a complete waste of time, Taylor replied, rolling her eyes. And he’s worried that if I become one of those showbiz folk, my life will be ruined forever what he doesnt know is that my life’s ALREADY ruined so much for being a father who just wants to look out for me  
Oh well have you tried talking to your dad about it? I asked her, as nicely as I could.  
Taylor laughed. Yeah, I’ve TRIED, all right but there’s no point talking to my dad about anything when his mind is made up, its definitely made up. HE is the one that’s always right, you know what I mean? Im the one that doesnt know anything. And he’s the one that’s always ALWAYS right, and she laughed bitterly again.   
I could tell how upset she was, and I just felt so sorry for her I knew I had to do something about it

Well, what about your mom? I asked.  
Oh, my mom’s dead, Taylor said, with a shrug. Died when I was 7. Drunk driver killed her. Sad, huh?

Died when she was seven??? Oh, man I couldnt imagine if my own mom died, I would’ve been devastated man, I wanted to kick myself again for making Taylor spill about things that obviously hurt her  
Im really sorry, I told her, quickly. I had no idea  
This beach used to be our favorite place to play, Taylor continued as if she hadnt heard me. I come hear almost every night to clear my head or shake off the stress but why are YOU here? she asked me, curiously.

Oh, me and the other American Idols are staying in that hotel right there, I said, pointing towards the hotel in the distance. We have a show tomorrow I mean, today (it was already past midnight) hours from now  
A pretty high-class hotel, that one is, Taylor said, smirking. Life must be good now that you’re famous, huh?  
Umm I guess, I said. Im really fortunate, you know, that Ive come as far I have. Im really grateful for all thats happened to me. Part of me still wonders if Im dreaming and whether Im ever gonna wake up  
Yeah, thats what they all say, Taylor said, rolling her eyes. Ooh, wow, we’re living the dream, somebody pinch me yeah, you guys are fortunate, alright real fortunate  
I made her upset, again. Ugh, someone hit me, already

Desperate to change the subject, I asked Taylor, Has your dad ever heard you sing?  
Oh, all the time, Taylor replied. Thats why hes so afraid of letting me go. He knows Ive got the talent.  
You know, maybe I could get someone to talk your dad, I said. Someone his age. I know loads of adults from the entertainment industry. Ive met a lot of them while I was on American Idol. I could help  
Taylor stared at me like I was joking. You want to help me? You, David Archuleta, the American Idol, want to help me, Taylor, a nobody with an extremely protective father wholl kill anyone who tries to get in between me and him?  
Hey, youre NOT a nobody, alright? I said, firmly. Youre Taylor. Youre this beautiful girl I met with an amazing personality and a voice I have yet to hear to wow me completely.  
My voice wont â€˜wow you completely, I can assure you of that, Taylor said, with a laugh.  
Oh, yeah? I said. Try me. Let me hear you sing.

Taylor laughed, and then she noticed that I wasnt laughing. Wait youre serious?  
Yeah, come on, I wanna hear you sing, I said. I bet youre amazing.

Fine, Taylor said, wagging her eyebrows at me. But if I suck on the first word, dont hesitate to run as fast as you can in the opposite direction. I know how fast you are. Its all over the net that you do track in school.  
Dont change the subject, I said, though I still laughed. Are you gonna sing or what?

Kristy Lee Cook  
Present time

Michael, David Cook and Carly just snuck out of the hotel to go to the police station. The minute theyd found out Archie had been taken in by the cops, they had totally flipped out. So, here I was now, waiting at the hotel with the others to come back with Archie. 

I sat next to Brooke, urging her to take deep breaths.   
Chekizie sat in a corner, staring at his hands.   
Jason that dummy had fallen asleep again. And he was talking in his sleep, too. Ugh  
And Syesha had chosen to go back to her room to watch over Ramielle. I had promised to call her if there was any new info on Archie. 

In the back of my mind, I kept asking myself over and over again, Why, oh WHY was Archie at a police station? And WHY had they put him in a cell, of all things?

Ugh the others had better get back, soon

David Archuleta  
A while ago  
and now I cry in the middle of the night  
for the same damn THI-I-I-I-ING!

Wow, I was completely blown away. That was AMAZING. She hit the high note right on with ease.  
And Taylor was so immersed in the song. Shed completely lost herself in it. Id never seen anyone so into a song. She was literally pouring her heart and soul into it. And I could understand why.

because of you, I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you, I dont know how to let anyone else in!

I found my heart aching for her. Shed been so hurt in the past. So broken. And the way she sang that song, I felt as if itd been written exactly for her, and her alone. Honestly, what I felt right then and there, listening to her pour out of her heart all her troubles and sadness could never be described in words

because of you I am afraid because of you she ended the song, then looked at me for my opinion. I could still see the raw emotion in her eyes and I felt it all the way in my soul.

That was amazing, I said, in awe. I- Ive never seen anyone sing like that with such passion before

So I was not too pitchy? Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  
Are you kidding me? You were perfect! I said. I feel like I should fall on my knees and start bowing to you or something!  
Shut up, Taylor said, laughing. Im not that good. And Im definitely not as good as you are.  
You have an AMAZING voice, Taylor, I said, still in awe. Youve gotta let people hear you sing hey, wait a minute! again, I wanted to kick myself in the butt for not thinking of it sooner, Havent the auditions already started for the new season of American Idol?  
Taylor knew where I was going with this. Theres no way I can go, David. My dad  
I-I can get the producers to talk to him, I said, hurriedly. Maybe theyll be able to convince him that singing as a career isnt as bad. Ill even ask the judges for help, if you like Simon Cowell’s actually a really nice guy Im sure he’ll love to hear you sing he recognizes talent when he hears it. He wont mind talking to your father

Are you sure youre not an angel that fell out of the heavens by accident? Taylor asked, cutting me off. Her question took me by surprise a bit. Because youve just opened up a whole load of possibilities to me that havent been there, before, and Im starting to think a higher power must definitely be involved here.

No, Im not an angel, I said, with a laugh. Im just a small-town boy from Murray, Utah who took a chance at an audition for a TV show right in this very city and ended up singing in front of millions of people in less than a year. And I believe the same thing could happen for you, Taylor, I said, seriously. Youre an amazing singer. I dont think anyone should be holding you back, ever.

Taylor stared silently at me for a long time. She was thinking. Her beautiful blue eyes locked with mine. Then she smiled. Finally, she smiled. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. The happiness just seemed to radiate right out of her, giving her a beautiful, warm glow.   
You she said, are the first person ever in my life to tell me something like that.  
Well, as long as it made you happy, Im glad, I replied, smiling at her in return.  
You know, youre way cuter in real life than you are TV, Taylor added. And I know youve heard this loads of times, but you also have the most gorgeous hazel eyes I have ever seen in my life.  
OK, now that had been rather unexpected  
Oh umm I was stammering, again. I had no idea what to say.  
Why was I always at a loss for what to say? And why, oh, why did I keep stuttering?  
Oh, no, I was starting to blush. I could feel the heat creeping into my cheeks. Oh, man!  
I quickly looked down, so Taylor wouldnt see how red Ive become but, unfortunately, she already had  
She laughed. Youre cute when you blush, too.  
Umm thanks, I think, I replied, embarrassedly. What a lame way to reply You know youre really beautiful yourself your hair’s really nice, and so are your eyes

TAYLOR!

We both jumped and looked around.  
Taylor gasped, Oh, crap my father!

And, sure enough, her father was running towards us. Behind him were gulp! two police officers.  
Taylor’s father got close enough that he saw my face. He immediately recognized me. YOU!  
Uh oh  
GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! he roared, rushing right at me.  
Dad! Taylor screamed. No!

I didnt even have time to react. Taylor’s father rushed at me and shoved me away from Taylor hard.   
Hed pushed me so hard that I stumbled and fell back onto the sand with a loud thud. The world spun around me. Oh, man, that had hurt really hurt

Dad! Dont hurt him!

I looked up and saw Taylor’s father advancing on me, his fists raised I didnt doubt it for a second that he was gonna beat me up right there and then

And then the police officers caught up with him, Sir, please calm down!

The next few minutes happened so fast. Before I knew it the police officers had dragged me off the beach and onto the highway where they had parked their police cruiser and then they had shoved me into the backseat of the car and locked me in and then they were driving me to the police station, telling me that Taylor’s father was pressing charges against me for attempted kidnap and I sort of realized that I was in really big trouble

Oh, man, the others were gonna KILL me over this

 

David Cook

I didnt try to kidnap anybody, Archie told us. It was just a misunderstanding

Ive seen this kid has come after my daughter TWICE! the man yelled, angrily. The first time was last year when she tried to audition for that stupid television show, and the second time was tonight and God Knows what he wouldve done with my daughter if I hadnt found her!

Audition? Television show? Michael repeated, curiously. He turned to Archie. Does he mean?  
American Idol, yeah, Archie said, nodding.

Sir, do you have any idea who these people are? Who the kid youre accusing is? the publicist demanded, crossly.  
I know this punk here has been going after my daughter! the man said, still glaring at Archie. 

Now, thats just bullsh*t, I said, angrily. Theres no way Archie would do anything like that.

Are you threatening me?! the man spat at me, furiously.  
Get anywhere closer to Archie and Ill DEFINITELY do more than threaten you, I said, getting in that man’s face. He didnt scare me. And I definitely didnt mind putting my fist where his sick mouth was.

Hey, hey, hey! the police officer said, stepping in between us. There’ll be no violence here, or we’ll have to arrest somebody!  
Arrest HIM! the man yelled, pointing at Archie.  
Carly instinctively wrapped her arms more tightly around Archie, and Michael quickly stepped in front to hide him from that crazy man’s view.  
I glared at the man, my hands itching to rip his Adams apple out of his throat.   
And then

Dad!

This blonde girl around her late teens in a green dress barged right in on us, and she stared right at the man whose face I wanted to smash. Dad! Youve got it all wrong!

What did I tell you, Taylor?!â the man said, ferociously. Get back in the car!!

NO! the girl Taylor shouted, defiantly. Not until youve heard me out! Ive kept my mouth shut for the last eleven years! Im not gonna do it anymore!

The whole place fell silent. Everyone was staring at the girl, Taylor.

David didn't KIDNAP me, alright?! I snuck out of the house while you weren't looking!" Taylor said, angrily. "I snuck out because I wanted to KILL myself!"

Whoa now that was a shocker. 

What are you talking about? the girl’s father demanded.  
I didnt get into law school, dad, she replied, boldly. Not one single college I applied to wanted me. I got the last rejection letter earlier today and I thought my life was over. So while you were cooped up in your den earlier tonight, I snuck out of the house and I made it all the way to the beach. I was gonna try and disappear. I was gonna walk into the waves and just disappear. I wanted it all to be over with.

I suddenly began to understand why Archie had been missing the whole night

David was there, Taylor continued, glancing at Archie. He saw what I was doing. He jumped in and pulled me out of the water. He SAVED me!

Michael Johns

he jumped in and pulled me out of the water. He SAVED me!

Immediately, all of us looked at Archie.  
Archie just nodded in reply to Taylor’s statement then proceeded to stare meekly at the floor.  
Whoa, he saved that girl from drowning? Way to go, kid

You saved this girl’s life? Carly asked, in amazement. Oh, my, god, Archie!

Taylor’s father had been struck dumb. He just mouthed wordlessly at his daughter in shock.

Dont mind if I interrupt, a police officer spoke up. But since we’ve got the whole story now, I think this kid here is cleared of all charges, he turned to Archie and gave him an apologetic grin. Sorry, kid. I know how hard tonight mustve been on you. A good kid like you definitely didnt deserve to be hauled into a place like this.

Oh its OK Archie said, weakly.  
What do you mean, its OK?!! Carly screeched. You were in jail! It mustve been terrible! Sitting in a cell with all kinds of other horrible people!  
Actually, we put him in a separate cell, away from all the other bad guys, the police officer said. He looked like a really good guy, so we thought it was best to put him somewhere safer  
He’s not just a really good guy, our publicist said, through gritted teeth. He’s a celebrity! He’s the new American Idol, for crying out loud!

Now, everyone was really staring at Archie.

Youre kidding, the receptionist gasped from behind the front desk. Holy sh*t, I knew that kid looked familiar! See, Gary! she yelled at the police officer closest to her. I told you I recognized that kid from somewhere! He’s the new American Idol, and you idiots just put him behind bars for saving somebody elses life!!!

Look, this whole mess has been cleared up already, right? I asked the police officer. Because its past three in the morning, and we have a huge show to do tomorrow, and all we want to do is take this kid back with us to the hotel. He can go now, right?  
Yep, he’s a free man... I mean, boy, the police officer said.  
Thank you, I said, tiredly. Come on, guys, we’re getting out of here

Wait! Archie said. What about Taylor?

Oh, right, Taylor

Dad? Taylor said, tentatively. Dad, say something.

It took her father about a whole minute to reply.  
Is- is singing he said, in pretty choked up voice. Is singing what you really want to do?

We all looked towards Taylor. She looked stunned, as if shed never expected her father to say that, ever.  
Y-yes, she finally replied. Yes, its always what Ive wanted to do.

Her father swallowed, struggled with himself for a minute, then said in a tight voice, Alright, then.  
Taylor’s mouth fell open and her eyes grew huge. W-what?!  
Alright, her father repeated, a little more strongly. If singing is what you want to do then, alright.

At first, nobody moved. And then Taylor gave a loud cry of joy, and she ran forward and threw herself into her father’s arms, Oh, my, god thank you, thank you, thank you!

Taylor’s father hugged her back, then turned to Archie and gave him an apologetic smile, Sorry, kid. I guess I owe you a huge apology and a huge thank you for saving my daughter’s life.

You got that right, David Cook said, scowling.  
Let it go, Cook, I said. Its over. Right now, we gotta get back to the hotel before the paparazzi finds out whats been going on. Ready to go, Archie?

Oh, yeah, definitely, Archie replied. He looked way more relaxed, now, and he was smiling again, too. He looked at Taylor, Youre gonna be OK, right  
I think so, yeah, Taylor said, happily. All thanks to you, David. I swear, none of this would be possible if you hadnt come to rescue me. And I dont care if you say youre not an angel, youre definitely one to me.  
Archie just laughed in embarrassment and stared blushingly at his feet again

Ooohh, boy I definitely sensed the vibes that girl was sending towards Archie damn, the kid’s done it again, capturing the heart of another beautiful young girl 

Come on, sugar, we gotta get you back to the hotel and get you out of these damp clothes, Carly told Archie.  
Ill see you around, Archie said, waving good-bye to Taylor as we steered him towards the doors.  
Bye! Taylor said, waving happily back at him. Oh, and by the way! I dont know if anyone has told you this but youre a really amazing kisser!

WHAT? That had stopped us all in our tracks.

Back at the beach, after you pulled me out of water, Taylor explained. Remember?  
Archie looked totally confused at first, and then it dawned on him. What? But but you were unconscious  
I know, Taylor replied. But I still felt you I dont know how or why, but I felt you, anyway and I have to say, any girl would be really lucky to be kissed by you, David.

A second ago, David Cook had been scowling darkly at Taylor's father. Now, he was leaning on me for support while he laughed his guts out. Well, I've gotta admit, it has been a pretty interesting night in San Diego

Brooke White  
You saved a girl from drowning?! Kristy exclaimed. Wow! Archie’s a hero!  
Mm-hmm, I said, as I happily towel-dried Archie’s hair. We should definitely get you a treat for that.  
Yeah, like a new cell phone, Syesha said. Since the last one got spoiled when you jumped into the water.  
Good idea, I said, toweling more of Archie’s hair. We’ll get you the latest model with the camera and MP3 payer and everythingâ!  
Umm, Brooke? Archie said, timidly. You really dont have to dry my hair for me  
Yeah, but Im going to, anyway, I said, continuing to dry Archie’s hair with the thick towel Id found in the hotel bathroom. Now, did you remember to brush your teeth?  
Umm yeah, I did Archie replied, slowly, staring awkwardly up at me.  
Good, I said. Did you wash properly behind your ears?

Oh, come on, Brooke, stop babying the guy, Chekizie said from the other end of the room. And why do all of you girls have to be in here, anyway? he asked Kristy, Carly and Syesha, who were sitting at the end of Archie’s bed.

Carly had just finished telling us all about the girl Archie had saved from drowning. And I couldnt have been more proud to hear about it. They should really give Archie an award or medal for all his good deeds

There, all dry, I said, stepping away from Archie. Now, do you want me to tuck you into bed,?

Brooke! Syesha said, with a laugh. Youre getting carried away with your mothering skills, girl!

Im fine, Brooke, really! Archie said, laughing himself.  
Aww, he was laughing, again. I was so happy when he laughed

Syesha Mercado  
Archie saved a girl from drowning. A hot girl. A girl who he had to give CPR to. A girl who told him later that he was an amazing kisser. Notice the word amazing.

Wow, if only the paparazzi could get wind of that I could almost imagine the headlines 

Nah, Im just kidding still, that wouldve pretty cool

OK, Im off to bed now. I am officially exhausted beyond all reason and I only have four hours left to sleep.

This is me singing off ZzzZZZzzz zzzZZZzzz

Chekizie  
Finally, we can all go to sleep.

Look, Archie, STOP APOLOGIZING FOR KEEPING US ALL AWAKE! You didnt FORCE us to worry about you, alright?! Now, go to sleep, already remember, we've got a show to do, tomorrow!

Ramielle Malubay  
ZzzZzzz ZZZzzzZZZ

Im having a very strange dream. In my dream, Syesha and Carly are sitting in a corner on the other side of our hotel room, talking about how David Archuleta just saved a girl from drowning LOL since when did Archie ever save a girl from drowning??? Ooohh and theyre also saying the David Archuleta’s a good kisser¦ huh, how do they know that??? Have they kissed him before??? Nah! This was definitely a dream

ZZzzzZZZzzz

Jason Castro  
Yay, I can go back to sleep now

Oh, and Archie saved a girl from drowning. Hmmm Im not all that surprised if Archie’s gone MIA, its usually because he’s up to something good again 

Ha ha that was weird usually, when someones missing, its because hes up to something BAD but when it comes to David Archuleta, if hes missing, it means hes up to something GOOD ha ha

Alright, Im going back to sleep ZzzzZZzzz ooohh CHEESE I like cheese


End file.
